Stand By Me
by Sweet Little Darling
Summary: AU/AH. Queen Caroline Forbes is the sole ruler of France and rumor has it both beautiful and vindictive. When the rumor that she killed her own father to ascend the throne reaches England, King Klaus is eager to meet the feisty queen. Duke Elijah Mikaelson catches the eye of a beautiful girl stuck in a nunnery-the former Princess Elena. Slightly Dark! Klaroline. Slight Elejah.
1. Prologue: Long Live the Queen

**Prologue: Long Live the Queen**

 _1710, Palace of Versailles, France_

The full skirt of the black lace taffeta gown that Princess Caroline Paulette Sophie Forbes was wearing touched the marble floors of the palace in the greatest city of France, Versailles. She kneeled down in the small chapel which was rare when she didn't have her ladies or her mother by her side. She put her hands together and whispered. "Forgive me, Father for I have sinned."

She could hear the church bells ringing and the crowd around her was cheering nonstop as Caroline continued her prayer. "Bless mother. . ."

"The king is dead!" she heard the townspeople call out even in the tiny chapel. "Long live the Queen! Long live Queen Caroline!"

Caroline's blue eyes stopped praying and her hands stopped trembling over her rosary as she stared at the cross. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. It was true. Her father, the king was dead.

The former king William was a despicable man and she was sure that the king hated his only daughter with a passion, the main reason being that Caroline had not been born a male. The other reason being that Caroline knew that William Forbes preferred the company of men to women. Scandalous.

Caroline made her hands in the form of a prayer for her father's sinful soul and then exited the small chapel. She ran into her mother, Queen (now Dowager Queen Elizabeth) her mother was already dressed in black and she clung towards Caroline.

"Oh, darling," Queen Elizabeth clutched her. "Oh, darling did you hear?"

"Yes, Mother," Caroline said as she returned her mother's hug. She was so frail. Her father had not even been that old, but he had been frailer than her mother. It had been so easy to get rid of him. "Now I am Queen of France."

Her mother looked sick at the thought, but she managed a small smile. "Yes, darling. Now you're queen of France."

* * *

 _Wales, England_

King Klaus of England had been in the middle of his breakfast discussing a potential war against Portugal when he received the word of the death of the king of France. Duke Elijah looked satisfied and relieved. "So the King of France has died. France had weakened."

Klaus raised an eyebrow as he took a sip of his goblet. "How so, brother? France is still a wealthy country."

Elijah looked at his brother as if he were an idiot. "The king of France didn't have any male heirs, only daughters." Elijah sighed. "The youngest Elena was shipped off towards a nunnery and Caroline is the rightful queen and Queen of France, which means- "

A small smirk appeared on Klaus' lips. "That France needs an heir and a male king."

Elijah nodded as he squeezed Klaus' hand. "So what do you say, brother?" a small smirk appeared on Elijah's face. "How about we make a marriage proposal to the lovely queen?"

-End of Prologue-

Please Review!


	2. Chapter I: Love is Poison

**Chapter One: Love is Poison**

 _Three Months Later. . .May, 1710. Palace of Versailles_

Three months was the official mourning period in where Queen Caroline had to mourn the fallen king. That meant three months without little concerts, extravagant musicales, plays, dancing, balls, or flirting with the young men from court.

She hadn't had a proper coronation because she was still technically in "mourning" and the priest had just come to their small chapel, said a few words among their friends and anguish mother and placed the crown on top of her head.

The only good thing was that the mourning period collaborated with the Easter festivities and those weeks were for a time of prayer and devotion and they could not celebrate either way.

But now it was May and summer was fast approaching which meant that it was time for the Queen's summer progress, when the Queen traveled to several palaces and villages in France for the summer visiting nobles and enjoying herself. Good, Caroline was sick of Versailles and she wanted to be in a place that was much more enjoyable.

"Put my dresses in the back closet, away from my room," Caroline said crisply to one of the ladies in waiting who were packing those stiff and horrible black gowns in trunks. Some of the other ladies in waiting were pulling out crisp lawn dresses and a straw hat with a pink ribbon. She had ordered a whole new wardrobe from the fashionable city of Paris and some handmade hats from Italy. She was determining to celebrate her first summer season in style.

"Yes, Your Majesty." The lady in waiting quipped and a small smile settled on her plush lips. She loved being called Her Majesty, when she had been a lowly princess she had simply been called Her Highness. She loved being Queen and better yet she had no man to tie her down. She knew that some people were uneasy about that fact, but Caroline didn't care. She just thanked god that she had more female relatives than male and most of her male cousins were Protestants. The French people would rather have a "virgin" Queen, rather than a protestant king and an unhappy former princess.

Caroline admired her tiny waist in the dark green velvet dress that she had just purchase, her golden curls were pulled back in a bun, and she was wearing her mother's sapphire earrings. She tilted her chin slightly when she heard a young lady in waiting clear her throat. "Um, Your Majesty?"

Caroline turned to face her sharply. "Yes?"

The young girl who couldn't be more than barely in her teenage years fumbled with her clothes. "Your mother, the dowager queen wants to see you."

Caroline relaxed her grip slightly. It was just her fool of a mother. The old lady had declined mentally even since her controlling husband's death. Lord knew why on earth she possibly missed him. Lady Elizabeth as she was now called was so stricken with grief that she needed two ladies in waiting's to help her bathe.

She was often found weeping hysterically and praying and Caroline wondered in her mother had always been this stupid. She forced a smile. "Thank you, Lady Abigail. I shall go see my mother now."

She picked up her green skirt and went towards the lighted corridors, the hallways were filled with people and Caroline briefly remembered that she had made sure that preparations were underway for the May feast that she had been preparing for two weeks to celebrate her coming out of mourning.

Caroline walked crisp steps, her high heeled slippers making a few sounds on the floor. Her blue eyes darted back and forth across the ladies and gentleman who were whispering about her, their queen.

". . .Crushed flower. . ."

"Slipped it into his tea and killed the old bloke."

". . .Witchcraft. She's the head witch herself and was willing to do anything to become queen. I should write to the pope in Rome."

Caroline gripped her skirt and bit back her tongue even though there was a variety of insults at the tip of her tongue. How dare they talk about her? A small amount of dread entered her. Did they know? No, how could they possibly know that she had killed her father?

No! They couldn't! And even if they knew, what of it? She was the Queen of France, one of the most powerful lands of Europe and she could wield as well as any man. She could have them all beheaded for speaking ill of their queen. But Caroline was still a fairly young queen and people already doubted her ruling abilities and screaming like a child would not help her claims.

Caroline just needed the rumor to die down or better yet distract them with a new rumor. She had heard that Princess Meredith of Spain had been having an affair with her tutor Alaric, so maybe that could be the new scandal. Or else, she thought wickedly. She could cut off their heads.

She opened the doors of her mother's bedchamber without knocking. She saw the old lady sniffling over her old husband's clothes and she rolled her eyes. Her mother gave a whole new meaning to the word, pathetic.

"What is it mother?" she asked impatiently. "I cannot speak, I am a very important woman- "

"Yes, I know dear," Lady Elizabeth said for the first time not sounding drunk or hysterical. "Buying dresses in Paris and accepting invitations to the orchestra, I do hope that you didn't want to become queen just for that."

Caroline felt herself reddening. How dare the old hag question her like that. "Of course not. Now what is it, mother?"

"The council is worried," Lady Elizabeth said and Caroline fought the urge to roll her eyes. Not again with the stupid council which was made of the dreariest men that Caroline had ever met and who hated Caroline with a passion. "We need to find you a husband, my dear. You've been queen for three months."

"I do not want a husband, nor any children." Caroline pointed out and Lady Elizabeth scowled at her.

"It is not up to you," Lady Elizabeth snapped. "You need a husband. France needs a King. And you need heirs or do you expect to live forever? Caroline, I know that you are a stubborn child, but this cannot go on forever. Understand this my dear that women are not meant to rule. You need to pick a husband. I cannot stress that enough," she rubbed her temples. "Now how about the King of Norway?"

"He's nearly forty," Caroline scowled. "And I will not marry such a vile man."

"Very well," Lady Elizabeth said annoyed. "But you must marry someone, before all of these rumors end you up in the tower."

* * *

 _St. Mary Magdalene's Nunnery_

Sixteen-year-old Sister Elena Forbes or as she was supposed to be known by her new name Sister Marie Therese bended her head in prayer as did the other young nuns. They were dressed in itchy, white tunics and white headdresses to indicate their purity. Elena had only been trapped in that horrid place for a little over a year. At the end of this year she would move on to the black dress and black headdress that the other nuns wore. Elena worried and wished that, that day never came.

When she was in the cold chapel praying with the rest of her sisters it was hard to imagine that she had been born a rich princess with pretty dresses and fancy balls. Her older sister, Caroline was now Queen and Elena had sent the former princess a nice handkerchief as a motion of congratulations. She knew that her bossy sister had wanted to sit on a throne since birth since their father, William had been so horrible to them.

Caroline had sent her a bouquet of roses and a basket of sweet for her thanks. But the Mother Superior had forced her to give the beautiful flowers to the virgin Mary and to give the sweets to the orphans.

Elena looked at her reflection and she couldn't help but think that she had become pretty at the age of sixteen. She had wide, brown eyes and dark hair under her headdress. Her lips were pink and bow shape and she had olive skin. She had a much darker complexion compare to her blond sister, but French in every way.

Usually, the other reasons that rich daughters entered the convent was because they were too stupid or too ugly to catch a husband, scarred by illness, or committed some indiscretion.

And Elena had not received the "calling" to enter the nunnery, she had committed the last form of treason. Fifteen-year-old Elena had, had an affair with the visiting Duke of Italy, Damon Salvatore which had resulted in a pregnancy. Her father had been furious and after Elena had quietly given birth to a daughter named Lady Vivienne, both women had been sent to different convents and last that she had heard her poor daughter Vivienne was being raised by middle class people and Duke Damon had gone back to Italy to marry Lady Katerina of Bulgaria. Life was cruel.

"Sister Marie Therese," Mother Superior barked. Elena blinked and saw that she was the only one left in the chapel. "I hope that you weren't daydreaming"

"No, Mother," Elena said, glad that she still resembled some form of purity. "I was not. I was just very involved in my praying."

-End of Chapter One-

Thank you for your reviews! I apologize if this chapter was a little boring I just wanted to give you a little intro in the lives of the sisters and their personalities. There will be more of the Mikaelson family in the next chapter!


	3. Chapter II: A Arrangement with the Queen

**Chapter Two: An Arrangement with the Queen**

 _Wales, England_

"You have letter, Your Majesty," the hall boy said with a quick bow and he positioned the silver tray in front of Klaus which held a small note. Klaus was eating breakfast alone after a visit to the chapel and neither his baby sister Rebekah, nor his brother Elijah were anywhere to be seen. He grabbed the butter knife and opened it, but he had noticed the French crest on it.

For the past few months Klaus and Elijah had argued whether Klaus should visit the Queen of France. Elijah thought that he should wait until the mourning period was over while Klaus thought that they should go now since the former princess was probably swimming in prospects. He took a sip of his orange juice and unfolded the note. As it had turned out the letter was not from Queen Caroline herself or Princess Elena (who apparently was trapped in a nunnery for some unknown reason) but from the Dowager Queen Elizabeth, Klaus read the letter swiftly and saw that the former queen Elizabeth was inviting Klaus and his royal court to France after the royal family had, had the annual summer progress and that if he would send a portrait. Even though the former queen had not come out and say it, they were looking at the King of England as a possible suitor.

Klaus was surprised that the Queen hadn't chosen someone to marry yet, especially since she had such a high position. "Take this to my room, I will answer the queen later." Klaus ordered the servant boy. "And sent the painter Enzo for a new portrait to be painted immediately. I want it done by the end of the week. Now where is my brother?"

"He's in the library, sir." The servant boy said with a quick nod as the king left the breakfast table and headed towards the library. He found Elijah there and he said with a smirk. "Well, the Dowager Queen has come begging. It seems that the lovely, French Queen has not found a husband and is interested in pairing me with her lovely daughter."

Elijah frowned. "Did she say it, in her letter?"

"No," Klaus said. "But she did invite us to French court at the end of the Queen's summer progress in July, not to mention that she asked for my portrait. That is good as a royal proposal than any." He saw that Elijah was frowning. "You aren't please?"

"No, I'm pleased," Elijah said slowly. "But Niklaus there are some rumors about the French Queen that you must be aware off. They said that she murdered King William in cold blood by poison in order to ascend the throne and come forward into power. That is something that we must think about."

Klaus gulped. He distinctively remember doing the same thing as Queen Caroline (or what they said she had done) though his had been a different situation. His father was slowly going mad and Klaus had done it to relieve his suffering.

"Never mind that, Elijah," Klaus scolded. "Those are vicious rumors, now stop frowning. We will leave for France at the beginning on June, who knows maybe we'll find you a French bride. Perhaps, Rebekah will like to come along."

* * *

Elena tried to hide the smile that was slowly appearing on her face. She needed to hide it and appear pure and innocent at all times, even as she packed her bags with the few clothes ad petticoats that she had. She couldn't believe that she was actually leaving this place. Leaving this convent.

Normally, once you were in the convent you couldn't leave except for church related activities, but Queen Caroline had invited her to the summer progress and the Mother Superior had no choice, but allow it.

Elena was leaving for a little over a month to travel around France with a ball in every town. Not that Elena would be allowed to dance because she was a nun, but still she could tap her feet. "Sister Marie Therese?" Mother Superior said. "Are you all packed?"

Elena wiped the smile off her face. "Yes, Mother."

"Good," Mother Superior frowned. "And remember Sister Marie Therese always remain pure and obedient. The great lord above us can see everything and those who sin will be punished in the depths of hell." Mother Superior glared at her.

Elena gave her a quick curtsy. "Yes, Mother." Elena said goodbye to some of the other sisters and entered the golden carriage that would take her back to her rightful home. The place where she was born and raise. She would forever be grateful to Caroline that had gotten her out of that boring place. She was still dressed in the itchy black dress and headdress, but she felt happier already. She was no longer Sister Marie Therese, but Princess Elena once again.

The carriage stopped in front of the palace and she saw that queen Caroline and her mother were waiting for her. Caroline was dressed richly in a brown dress with small orange leaves and lace at her neck. Her blonde hair was tied up in blond curls and she smiled when she saw her sister. "Darling," Caroline said as she wrapped her arms around Elena. "Hello, darling how lovely it is too see you! I'm so sorry that I haven't gone to visit you."

"You're queen now." Elena said giggling with glee. "Sister, you have much more important things to worry about."

"Come now, we'll have tea," Caroline went toward one of the maids to say her order. Elena and her mother were left alone and Elena looked towards her mother and said. "Hello, mother." Elena said. "I'm so sorry that I couldn't attend father's funeral."

Liz nodded, she had never gotten over the idea that her perfect, favorite daughter had, had a baby out of wedlock. "Your father knew that you were thinking of him. Come along, Sister Marie Therese."

She flinched when she heard her holy name. "Please call me, Elena," Elena said as she whispered. "Mother, is there no possible way for me to leave the convent, father is now dead. I could get married or- "or she could see her daughter again.

Elizabeth shook her head. "No, Elena. I can't do that. Once you enter the convent, you stay there. You will not leave until you are dead."

Elena's eyes widened and her bottom lip trembled. Her fate was sealed.

* * *

"You wrote to the King of England?" Caroline demanded to her mother once Elena had gone to bed. She had been looking forward to spending a nice evening with her sister, but instead she was furious with her mother. "Why would you do such a thing?"

"You need a husband," Elizabeth said, growing desperate. "It's been months since your father's death, people are growing worried. Our enemies are planning their attacks. Do you wish for France to fall to pieces?"

"Of course not," Caroline snapped. "I just don't know why France's situation has to be solved by a husband."

"Men have more power Caroline get used to it." Elizabeth said flatly as she handed Caroline a small portrait. Caroline studied it, inside was the picture of a handsome blond man with blue eyes. "His name is King Niklaus of England, I invited him to court after the summer progress. He should arrive in July. Please just visit with him and consider him for a possible husband."

After a while of studying the portrait, Caroline agreed. "All right, Niklaus will come at the end of the summer progress and I will consider him for a husband." After all he was just a man and men could easily be taken care off. Besides after Caroline had given birth to an heir and son, she could become sole rule of France again without a man by her side.

-End of Chapter Two-

Thank you for your reviews!


	4. Chapter III: Summer Days andSummerNights

**Chapter Three: Summer Days and Summer Nights**

"You're going to marry the queen of France?" Rebekah, Klaus' youngest sibling and only sister raised an eyebrow as she looked at Klaus, and then took a sip of her tea. She and Klaus were in the garden drinking their afternoon tea before dressing for dinner when Klaus had brought forward the prospect of marriage. "How can you be so sure?"

"I'm the King of England, sweet sister," Klaus said to Rebekah who was fifteen years old. "We are equal is status, are we not?"

"You are," Rebekah admitted as she took a small piece of cake and stuffed it in her mouth. "But that does not mean that proud Queen Caroline would want to marry you in the least. What makes you so sure that she will not cast you aside and marry that handsome Portuguese prince that everyone in court is talking about? Besides if Elijah heard correctly, it was actually the dowager queen that send you that invitation to marry, not the other way around. She could still refuse to marry you."

"Ah, my sweet and honey sister you always have such darling words to say," Klaus said sarcastically as he took a sip of his tea. "The dowager queen has asked for my portrait and I can assure you that Queen Caroline will be more that satisfied with it. Besides even though she is Queen of France I've heard that she has the most horrid of tempers, not to mention that she has been having a hard time securing a husband."

Rebekah raised an eyebrow as she watched her little dog, Darius chase after a few birds. "You aren't talking about those rumors are you? That she killed her own father in order to ascend the throne. Surely you don't believe such silly rumors, there is no possible way that a woman could have done it."

Klaus gave a heartless laugh. "Ah, my sweet sister you must stop being so naive for women are more than capable as men to do such horrid things. Surely you remember out mother?" An air of dread hung in the air and Rebekah threw him a reproachful look. Their mother, Esther when they were younger had tried to get someone to kill the king so that she could run off with her village lover. Mikael had gotten wind of it and had sent Esther to the tower and had her behead days later. Rebekah had been only two years old.

"When are you leaving for France?" Rebekah said changing the topic of conversation.

"In a week or two," Klaus informed her. "The dowager queen and the queen herself want me for the beginning or middle of July after they are done with their summer progress. Actually I was wondering if you would want to come along, dear sister. French court might do you some good and I've heard that French weather is better. You and Elijah should come make a trip out of it."

Rebekah's eyes sparkled. "Oh, thank you Nik! I would love to visit the French court. Oh, I must start packing. Thank you dear brother."

Klaus watched at his sister ran off in reality he felt a bit guilty that he had deceived his sister and brother. In reality he would have preferred to meet with the queen alone, but he would be lying if he said that he wasn't the slightest bit worried. Caroline was the ruler of the French court and she was powerful, Klaus would need all of the help that he could possibly get.

* * *

"Well, he is handsome," Elena told her sister as she handed her back the portrait. The sisters were in the middle of the summer progress and she and Caroline were in a small French town miles away from Versailles and the convent.

Caroline was taking a break from the parties and niceness to have some tea with her sister while her mother went down to get some rest. Elena couldn't help, but be slightly envious of the clothes that her sister was wearing.

Caroline was dressed in a beautiful dark blue gown with a small hat with a feather, though she saw that she was upset by the way that she played with her handkerchief. Elena herself wished that she could once again be dressed in her beautiful clothes instead of the itchy nun's garment that she was force to wear even in the hot summer time.

"Are you sure that you won't even consider marrying him?"

Caroline chuckled slightly. "My dear sister there is more to marriage and a husband than a lovely face. And no matter how handsome he is, I'm not sure that I will marry him. I will accept him into our home of course. But at the end of his visit I will send him away, I'm only doing this to make mother happy."

Elena shrugged and Caroline decided to switch the conversation as she looked at her sister's nun garb. "Are you happy at the convent dear sister? Surely it's more exciting than life at court."

Elena burst into tears. "Oh, Caroline I hate it! Dear sister I know that I might end up in hell for saying it, but I do hate it. I want to return to court and forever leave that place," she blubbered. "And how's my daughter? How is my sweet Vivienne?"

"She's fine," Caroline reassured her. "They are taking care of her wonderfully I am making sure of that." Elena nodded, but she still looked miserable. She wanted to hold her child even if that child had ruined her life.

"I wish I could leave convent life," Elena whispered hatefully. "But mother won't permit it and it would cause such a scandal."

Caroline squeezed her hand. "I will find a way for you to leave the convent and return to French court with us. I can't promise you that you will be reunited with your daughter, but I can promise you your freedom."

* * *

 _Flashback_

Caroline was trembling as she held up a goblet with wine lace with poison, the poison made from a small flower. She couldn't believe that she was doing this. She was poisoning her father. She entered her father's chambers and saw him working at his desk. "Caroline," he scowled. "What are you doing here?"

"I've brought you some wine," Caroline said with a fake smile. "For your cold, it has some special herbs. I would also like to apologize for my behavior this afternoon."

"As you should," William said as he took the goblet. Caroline watched in satisfaction as he took a sip. William choked as he dropped the goblet on the floor, demanding breath.

Caroline watched as King William fell to the floor, his skin pale, his eyes opened. She quickly grabbed the goblet and headed out the back door. She needed to return to her room before the maids came to dress her. She would get dress and go to the chapel and pray for her father's sinful soul and her own.

-End of Chapter Three-

Thank you for your reviews!


	5. Chapter IV: Courting Time

**Chapter Four: Courting Time**

It was late July before Klaus, Rebekah, and Elijah arrived in French Soil. The trip had taken a few more days that they had anticipated because the winds had been strangely strong even though it had been during the beautiful summer weather.

France was even prettier that Klaus had anticipated and sunnier than dreary England and the air even seemed to reek of perfume. Elijah looked pleased by the trip and Rebekah was looking around everywhere in childish excitement. She was probably thinking about marrying a French duke or lord or something.

Klaus saw a golden hair woman standing by the end of the dock waiting with a huge amount of people. Klaus knew from the moment that he saw her that he knew that she was the queen. She had that regal holier than thou attitude that queens were famous for. So this was the famous Queen Caroline.

She had long blond curls and she was wearing a pale green dress with a tight bodice and gold jewelry. Her plush lips were painted dark red and she was looking at Klaus with interest. Klaus gave her a quick bow. "Good afternoon, Queen Caroline. My siblings and I thank you for your hospitality in the French court."

"Monsieur," Caroline said sweetly in French, her eye lashed flutteringly prettily. "Thank you so much for joining us in the French court. We are lucky to have you."

Klaus continued smiling, but it was clear that he didn't believe her act of sweetness, there was just no air of sensitivity in her sweet face. She must be playing him, well two could play at that game.

"Luckier I to be in the presence of such a lovely queen," Klaus said. "May I introduce you to my brother, Duke Elijah Mikaelson." Elijah gave a small bow. "And my sister, Princess Rebekah of Wales." Rebekah gave a small curtsy.

Caroline gave them a wry smile. "I didn't know that you were bringing company, Niklaus of course the Duke and the Princess are most welcome. Please come along, you must be tired from your long journey. Your rooms are prepared and we will have a ball to celebrate your arrival on French soil."

"That is very kind of you, Caroline."

Caroline smiled at him. "Please, it was my pleasure. Come along then."

That evening Caroline was dressed in a red and gold dress that cinched at her waist and showed off her breasts. She was wearing the former queen's jewels and was there when Klaus meet her at the front of the long hallway. He was dressed in dark blue coat and black pants and he looked regal and powerful, Caroline would be lying if she said that he didn't find it somewhat intimidating.

"You're here," Caroline whispered.

Klaus raised an eyebrow. "Was there any doubts? My brother and my sister are already inside the hall."

Caroline raised an eyebrow. "And why are you not there?"

"I was wondering if you would like to open this ball with me," Klaus said. "The Queen of France and an English King opening the welcoming ball. It would speak well of both our countries."

"Of course," Caroline said as she placed her gloved hand on his. The double doors opened as Caroline heard the sweet music. Klaus and Caroline started dancing the slow dance steps of the traditional French waltz.

"You do not like me," Klaus said smoothly. Caroline raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything as he twirled her around. "I can see it in your face, you think of me in unwanted territory."

"Perhaps," Caroline said smoothly. "Perhaps not, but you are right. I do not want you here."

"Then why did you invite me?"

"My mother invited you." Caroline said slowly. The dance was almost ending. "Believe me, Your Highness I have no desire to share the throne with anyone."

Klaus looked at her in disbelief. "You intend to rule by yourself as a sole queen?"

"Yes," Caroline raised her chin as she gave a low curtsy. "I'll be a queen in my own right and I will rule as well."

* * *

A few days later Caroline organized a huge party at the nunnery to celebrate Elena's seventeenth birthday. She had brought musicians, a feast, and a great birthday cake for everyone especially her sister to enjoy. Though Caroline knew that Elena would have preferred to see her baby. But the least that Caroline could do what provide her with distractions on the day of her birthday.

Her mother had refused to come, but Caroline has basically bullied the nuns to let her throw this party for her sister. Caroline had also invited Klaus, Elijah, and Rebekah because it seemed rude not too. Her sister was still in her nun garb, but she still looked pretty and there was a nice flush look on her young face.

She would make the perfect wife, Caroline couldn't help but think. But a sweet person like Elena did not belong at court. She belonged in the farms or something.

"Thank you for doing this for me, sister," Elena squeezed her hand. "It does make a lovely distraction. Have you found information about- "?

"Not yet," Caroline said quickly. "But I will, little Vivienne won't be far. I swear."

Elena looked disappointed, but she didn't say anything. Instead she forced a smile as she looked over her shoulder. She saw that Klaus and Elijah were talking while Rebekah was flirting with a young general. "So that is your handsome English King. How is he?"

Caroline flashed back to their conversation last night during the ball. Klaus had proven to be a tough enemy to beat and he didn't seem to be the slightest bit afraid of her. Caroline didn't know if she should have admired him for it or chase him away. "He's nice enough. At least he's not an idiot like the other men that mother wanted to set me up with." She smiled at her sister. "Would you like me to introduce you? The brother is also terribly handsome. Have you've seen his sharp jaw?"

Elena blushed prettily as she looked towards Elijah who was sipping his wine delicately. "He is rather handsome," she sighed. "But don't torture me with this Caroline. You know as well as I that I cannot marry, just like I cannot be with my daughter. These are just the way things are in the holy French court. I will not be free to be my own person until I am dead."

-End of Chapter Four-

Thank you for your reviews!


	6. Chapter V: The Hidden Princess

**Chapter Five: The Hidden Princess**

If Elijah had to say one nice thing about Caroline was that she really knew how to throw a party whether it was evening or morning. He took a sip of wine as he overlooked the party. He knew that the birthday party was for one of the nuns at the convent and Caroline's younger sister.

He saw a group of young nuns that were really much too beautiful to be nuns. One of the nuns that particularly stuck out was a dark hair brunette with an olive face, flushed cheeks, and he could see a small amount of dark curls that were peeping from her headdress.

"Are you enjoying the party, Duke?" Caroline asked charmingly as she approach him.

"Quite so," Elijah said nodding. "Pardon me, but who is the guest of honor? I haven't seen her."

Caroline perched an eyebrow. "That is her, right there." She said motioning towards the brunette that Elijah had been staring at.

Elijah stared at Caroline dazedly. "That is your sister? The former Princess Elena?"

"I believe she is now known as Sister Marie Therese." Caroline said tightly. "But yes, at one time she was known as Princess Elena."

"But why ever is she in a convent?" Elijah blurted out. "She's young, she's pretty. Why isn't she married to another prince?"

Caroline flushed and she looked a bit annoyed at all the questions that Elijah was asking her. "I really shouldn't say Duke Elijah. . .it's not something that men really enjoy hearing. My sister entered the convent because she. . .cannot produce children. She is infertile." Caroline lied. Well, it was not like she was going to tell him that her sister had acted like a common whore and gotten herself pregnant.

"I see," Elijah said with a sad tone of voice. "So she has been marked for a life of loneliness."

* * *

As it turned out Caroline had forgotten that the day she had used to celebrate her sister's birthday was the day that her mother had invited the financial advisers and other royal family members that hadn't been able to meet King Klaus, Princess Rebekah, and Duke Elijah on the day that they had arrived for dinner.

Caroline picked at her dinner, she had eaten so many sweets at Elena's party that she wasn't particularly hungry. She couldn't help, but feel that this party was one of the most boring that she had been too. She would never let her mother organize another party ever again that was for certain. This was as dreary as a cemetery.

She took another sip of her goblet. She had been drinking all day it seemed and Caroline would be lying if she said that she didn't feel even a little bit tipsy. But the wine seemed to relax her a little and her mother's voice irritated her. "You French seem to enjoy your wine."

Caroline turned around and gave Klaus an annoyed look. "What do you English prefer? Tea?" she asked nastily.

Klaus shrugged. "There is no need to be so nasty, love." He raised an eyebrow. "Why don't we leave this sad affair and go for a walk in the gardens?"

Caroline raised an eyebrow said with a smirk. "Finally, you say something interesting." She stood up and felt a little dizzy on her feet once she reached the hallway where there were no people.

Klaus noticed this and said concerned. "Are you all right, Queen Caroline? Do you need to lie down?"

Bile rose in Caroline's throat and her legs seem to weaken as she nodded her head and said quickly. "Forgive me, King Klaus. But I think you're right I do need to lie down."

"Please, call me Klaus," Klaus said smoothly as he gripped her arm. "Come love. Let's take you to bed. Where is your room." Caroline was so dizzy and maybe more than a little bit drunk because she found herself leading this man to her room.

Caroline found herself sitting on the bed before she started giggling. None of the usual maids were in the room. They wouldn't be back until after supper, but Caroline was tired and drunk. Otherwise she would know better than to have a man in her room.

"Shall I ring a maid for you?" Klaus asked with a raised eyebrow.

Caroline shook her head as she took off one of her high heels slippers and played with the ribbon around her bust area. "Stay with me, please." Caroline said as she squeezed Klaus' hand.

"I really should go," Klaus said.

Caroline rolled her blue eyes and pouted her lips. "No, stay with me," she pulled on Klaus' dress coat that he was wearing. She pressed her fingers against his throat. She was so close to him that she could hear him breathe. "Please." She purred.

Klaus raised an eyebrow and hesitated a bit before he sat next to her. Caroline had never really notice how blue his eyes were. Almost the same shade of blue as Caroline's. His lips also seemed so soft. She pressed both of her hands against his cheeks and kissed him. The kiss growing rougher with each second.

She felt Klaus' hands roaming around her back as he untied the back of her dress, loosening the corset strings. Klaus pressed her against the bed and the rest was history.

* * *

Caroline blinked when she felt the hot sun on her face, everything seemed to hurt and Caroline felt ill to her stomach as if she were about to throw up. Her eyes felt heavy and she had to blink a few times before everything stopped spinning. It was morning that was for certain and it was late.

She felt a chill go down her spine as she clutched the blankets to her chest. She suddenly felt very, very naked. She turned her head to her side and saw that Klaus was deeply asleep. She could feel her cheeks flushed, she couldn't have. . .. she slept with the King of England! Caroline grabbed the goose feather pillow and smacked it across Klaus' face, waking him. "How dare you sleep here? How did you get into my room?"

"Do you not remember what happed last night, my queen?" he asked with a smirk. "Let me remind you, you were quite drunk and quite frankly begging for me."

"I did not!" Caroline flushed. "You must have. . .seduce me. . .yes that's it."

"You were the one that invited me to your bed, love," Klaus purred. "Not the other way around."

Caroline could feel the tears of frustration threatening to spill out. "Get out now! Before I have your head."

* * *

"Message for your Sister Marie Therese," Mother Superior said rudely one night after prayers and a few nights after Elena's party. Elena thanked Mother Superior and took the piece of paper from her hand. It couldn't be her sister, they had just seen each other, but who else could it be.

She unfolded the piece of paper and saw that it was from the private detective that she had hired. Her inheritance had been mostly given away to the convent when she became a nun, but Caroline still gave her a little money and she had used that money to hire a private man to help her find her daughter since Caroline hardly talked about her niece's whereabouts.

There wasn't much written in his tiny scrawl, but still Elena could read most of it.

 _Dearest Princess Elena,_

 _I feel that you must know the latest occurrence concerning Lady Vivienne. Your young daughter is very ill with pneumonia and there is a fear that she may die. I have enclosed the information below and as always you know where to deliver the payment at the hog's inn._

She crumbled the letter in her hand and she felt her eyes fill with tears. Her daughter was ill. Little Vivienne ill and dying without her mother in some strange place. Elena ripped the letter in her hand. She needed to see her daughter. She needed to leave the convent.

-End of Chapter Five-

Thanks for your reviews!


	7. Chapter VI: Consequences

**Chapter Six: Consequences**

"Be nice to Caroline?" Rebekah wrinkled her nose at her brother the next morning at breakfast. She crossed her arms over her chest as she bit on a small croissant. "I'm always nice to her, she is the queen of France, not that she has been paying much attention." Rebekah huffed under her breath. "She isn't being very nice to me."

Klaus sighed annoyed, "Rebekah, now is not the time to pout and act like your feelings are hurt."

"My feelings are hurt," Rebekah said with an exaggerated pout. "Caroline has only talked to you or Elijah. I've been feeling quite ignored." She raised an eyebrow. "But there's a reason why you are asking me to be nice to her. What did you do, Nik?"

"What makes you so sure that we did anything lovely sister? You always think the worse of me." Klaus saw that Rebekah was not going to budge and he shrugged. "Last night at the celebration the queen got quite drunk and we- "he let the sentence fall, but Rebekah was a smart girl she could put two and two together.

Her blue eyes widened. "Nik, you don't. . ." her face flushed. "Did you- How could you? You'll be ruined!"

"Sister, didn't you tutor teach you anything?" Klaus scoffed as he took a bite of his croissant. "She is the woman in all cases. I won't be ruined she will, especially since she carries the title of queen. If word spreads . .well Queen Caroline will be a ruined woman."

"You're cruel," Rebekah said with a slight look of annoyance in her eyes. "All of this in order to gain the French throne?"

Klaus shrugged. "I was willing to do much more, this is just the less violent solution. Now do as big brother tells you, Rebekah and get on the queen's good side."

* * *

Caroline received an invitation from Rebekah to go riding early that morning after her less than pleasing night with Klaus and Caroline was not pleased. She knew that Rebekah was not the problem, but Rebekah's brother had managed to angry her in the worst way possible and Caroline did not appreciate being played with.

Her hands had trembled all morning with anger and she had hardly eaten breakfast. She was still cursing herself for being so unbelievably stupid. How could she have slept with Klaus? How could she had gotten so drunk on wine. Caroline knew that when she drank too much wine she made stupid mistakes and now she was paying the price.

Caroline wished that she could make Klaus go back home to England and leave France for good, hut she was sure that her mother and the council would not permit it and even though Caroline was queen, her mother and the council had some authority and they all wanted her to marry Klaus that would happened over her dead body.

So when her maid had given her the note from Rebekah to go riding she had been less than pleased, but she needed the distraction and she was sure that the blond would be the best distraction so far.

She had agreed to Rebekah's note and that they would ride after lunch, then she had gotten the stable boy to prepare her favorite horse. A beautiful mare that she had named Violet. She had lent Rebekah one of her old horses named Dulce and had made sure that they were alone with no annoying ladies in waiting, she wanted to talk to Rebekah alone.

The gardens outside of the French palace were lovely, Rebekah couldn't help thinking, much more lovely than England. She turned her head slightly and saw that Caroline looked rather sullen. She was dressed in a black riding habit with lace and a black hat.

"Let us stop here," Caroline said as she stopped Violet. They were far away from the castle that they wouldn't be overheard. She turned towards Rebekah. "You know don't you what transpired between your brother and me. I doubt that you came here because you found some interesting court gossip."

Rebekah tightened the reins to prevent her horse from leaving the premises and then she stared long and hard at Caroline. "You are right, I do know that you and my brother had intercourse."

Caroline scrunched up her nose as she narrowed her eyes and said sharply. "Then you must know that your brother is a low life cad and he shouldn't have done that to a lady, let alone a queen. He behaves no worse than a farmer, he is lucky that I'm not sending him to the tower- "

"Pardon me, my queen, but that is my brother that you're talking about," Rebekah interrupted her. "A brother that I love and adore and might I remind you that you slept with him because you were quite drunk."

Caroline's eyes flashed. "Of course, defend your brother but you know as well as I that if this gets out then I will be the only one ruined. Not him."

"I'm not your enemy, Queen Caroline," Rebekah said flatly. "I wish that you could see that. I am girl too, I know how hard life can be especially in court and especially in a royal family. I do not wish to be your enemy and I'm sorry I know how hard things between you and Klaus has been, but I wish that we would become friends, not enemies."

Caroline softened a little, at Rebekah's sincerity. "Call me, Caroline Lady Rebekah. I'm sorry I did not mean to be cross at you, but your brother and I do not please each other."

Their conversation stopped short when they heard the sound of a horse coming. A messenger was hurrying towards Caroline. "Your Highness, I have an urgent message."

Caroline raised an eyebrow and said sharply. "Yes, what is is?"

"I've come from the convent where Princess-I mean Sister Marie Therese resides," he said breathlessly. "Mother Superior wanted me to inform you that Sister Marie Therese is gone. Vanish. We were hoping that she was here with you."

"No," Caroline said sharply. "She is not here with me."

 _Vivienne,_ Caroline thought nastily, she must have left because of Vivienne, _stupid, stupid_ _Elena_. Was no one in her family capable of thinking straight?

Rebekah looked at Caroline with a raised eyebrow. She had meet Elena briefly at the convent party and she had found her rather dull and thought that she was too much of a worrier. "Are you all right? Should we send out a rescue team?"

"I'll do it," Caroline said with a sharp tone. "Rebekah, I'm afraid that we must cut our trip short. I must inform my mother of my sister's disappearance, please let your brother know that I will deal with him later."

* * *

Elena was forever thankful that her little daughter Vivienne was not far away from the convent that she had been thinking of her prison for so long. She was also thankful that it had not been hard to find her, she had managed to ask the right people and pay the right price for the little money that Caroline had given her, she was going under the name of Lady Elaine.

Elena had taken Vivienne from the farmers that had adopted her after her birth. Elena noticed with pity that both of them were so old, it was a miracle that they hadn't fallen over dead. But the important thing was that little Vivienne was now safe in her arms.

Elena could feel her hot little head against her chest and the way that she struggled to breath. Tomorrow they would go to the best doctor possible, today they were staying at a small inn.

"I know that this is not a palace," Elena said quietly as she closes the door of her small, little room. "But we will find a way to make it our own home, little darling. I promise you Vivienne I won't leave you again."

-End of Chapter Six-

Thank you so much for your reviews!


	8. Chapter VII: Royal Baby

**Chapter Seven: Royal Baby**

"You slept with the queen?" Moral Elijah's voice went towards a high pitch as he looked at his older brother with disgust and the morality of a priest. Klaus rolled his eyes. Really Elijah could be more prudish than a nun sometimes. "Why? I hope that there isn't a manipulative motive behind it Klaus. Oh, what am I saying, it's you of course that there is manipulative motive behind it." He sat down in one of the chairs in front of him. "Have you not thought of the consencuences. She could have you executed, Caroline is spoiled and determined to prove her worth surely- "

"Do you honestly think she will tell anyone Elijah?" Klaus' voice was cold as he flipped over a volume of William Shakespeare. "She knows as well I that if anyone finds out that she is not a Virgin she will be the laughing stock of all of Europe. She may be the Queen of France, but I am the King of England. And in the end she is just a woman."

Elijah looked disgusted. "So is this what this is, a ploy for you to marry her? Do you honestly believe that Queen Caroline will want to marry you, after all of this is over?"

Klaus smirked at her. "My dear, Elijah she frankly, to put it bluntly has no other prospects. I'm the only one that she has left. Besides, she seems to have gotten attached to Rebekah. Which is good."

"So you're using our poor, defenseless sister to manipulate Caroline."

"I would hardly call our sister, defenseless." Klaus snorted. He studied Elijah's face. "Now what is going on with you. You seem distracted and don't tell me it's nothing. You are a horrible liar, Elijah."

"Did you know that Elena went missing."

"The nun, what about her?"

Elijah looked at his fingertips. "Apparently the day before she received some sort of letter and the next day she left in the night or was maybe taken by some of your future wife's enemies. Either way, she's gone. Caroline has sent out guards to look for her, but no one has seen her. It's like she disappeared."

Klaus shrugged, not really worried about the nun and he didn't get why Elijah was worried about some timid little thing. "She'll turn up eventually." Elijah didn't share his ideas. "Though it doesn't seem to matter what I say."

* * *

The search for Elena proved fruitless over the course of several weeks annoying Caroline to the greatest extent. How could her baby sister had disappeared so suddenly and without a trace? Caroline had sent one of her private messengers to check on the house where her mother had sent Elena's baby and the poor, old fools had told her that someone named "Lady Elaine" had taken their adopted daughter and had paid a handsome sum for her. Fools, fools all of them.

Caroline would be lying if she said that she wasn't growing desperate. If people found out about Elena's illegimite daughter and Caroline's loss virginity to the King of England, they would be ruined.

Caroline held her stomach slightly as she held the quill in her hand. Damn menstrual pains, they were horrible. Caroline stopped slightly at the thought. Wait, menstrual pains? Caroline stopped short. Klaus and her had engaged in intercourse about a month ago and her period always arrived like clockwork on the fifteenth, but now-she glanced at the small, hand drawn calendar that one of the artists of the palace had painted for her and she saw that today was the 20th. Her period was five days late. No, she couldn't be pregnant, she just couldn't.

Even whores and couples that had married succefully did not get pregnant on the first try. She needed to get a doctor or a healer. Thankfully, Caroline stopped herself and sat down weakly in one of the chairs. She couldn't do any of those things.

If word got out that she was pregnant and unmarried, Caroline would be ruined and knowing her luck it would be all over the castle in a matter of hours. Caroline settled a small hand on her belly.

She needed to tell the only other person that has as much to lose, Liz. She needed to tell her that she was carrying the King of England's child.

* * *

The dowager queen looked at Caroline and Caroline could see the disappointment in her blue eyes as if it hadn't been bad enough that Liz had, had only daughters. But now both of her daughters had had illegitimate children and Elena was missing. "My dear," Liz kept closing and opening her mouth as if that would erase Caroline's pregnancy. "But are you sure that you're pregnant? It still has only been a month- "

"I'm sure," Caroline said tensely. "I have never been late before."

"Oh, my dear, my dear how could you have been so stupid- "

"It wasn't me- "

"You know how men can be, Caroline," Liz snapped. "They want to sleep with any woman they lay their hands on. It was your position as a drunken slut, that made you so vulnerable." She straightened up. "You must marry Klaus and quickly before anyone at court finds out and there will be a scandal that will follow us to our graves. You must marry and quickly. Klaus must not even go back to England to arrange it with his councilmen or priest or whoever he wants to discuss it. You must marry in a month before you start growing."

Caroline narrowed her eyes. "But I do not want to marry him, mother. And what if he does not want to marry me?"

Liz narrowed her eyes which had grown cold. "I'm afraid my dear that this is no longer your choice. And don't be silly, he will want to marry you. You are carrying his heir. Now will you inform Klaus or shall I?"

* * *

Klaus stared at Caroline in complete and utter shock, or perhaps the best way to put it was that he was staring at Caroline's back since the stubborn queen had refused to face him ever since she had shared the news that she was pregnant, expecting his child.

Caroline didn't even look angry at the fact, just defeated as if she had been condemned to a fate worse than death. "Well?" she asked him reproachfully. "Aren't you going to say anything?"

"What do you want me to say?" Klaus pointed out "What's done is done. You are carrying my heir the future king of France and England."

Of all the things that happened next, he didn't expect the following, Caroline's eyes were bright with unshed tears and she looked for the first time since he had seen her, vulnerable. Klaus didn't think it was a good look on her and he looked taken back by the unshed tears.

"Oh, love," he sighed. "It really not that bad, it's a baby not a death sentence."

"It might as well be because whether you like it or not it seems that we are stuck with each other."

Klaus winced and a coldness seemed to return to his voice. "When do you want the wedding to take place?"

"You should decide," she said coldly. "You have already made all the decisions beforehand anyway."

-End of Chapter Seven-

Thank you for your reviews!


	9. Chapter VIII: On the Way to the Alter

**Chapter Eight: On the Way to the Alter**

"You look exhausted," Klaus said with a raised eyebrow as he looked at Elijah who looked beyond tired and now he had a handful of notes crumbled on his desk. "Rough day? I admit I doubt you were out gambling all day."

"I was not gambling." Elijah confessed. "I was looking for Princess Elena. And I've been failing for the most part."

Klaus raised an eyebrow, but didn't comment and instead poured himself a glass of wine. Elijah looked at him reproachfully. "You think me foolish, brother?"

"No exactly," Klaus said. "Just looking for a lost cause. Princess Elena is gone, Elijah and she will not be found. Perhaps she wanted it that way. Do not fight it Elijah. Besides she is a nun, you should concentrate on finding your own girl to marry or do you want to return to England with no wife and no French born children."

"My children will be considered English no matter where they are born and who their mother is," Elijah said as he took the glass from Klaus. "You look merry, you have good news I suppose."

"The best of news," Klaus said as he reminded himself of the conversation he had, had with cold and detached Caroline. "I am to be married to the Queen of France herself and quickly."

Elijah raised an eyebrow, but seemed to raise his glass in congratulations. "Congratulations, brother you seem to be getting everything you have always fought for." There was a slight note of disapproval in his voice. "So you shall marry quickly and take the Queen of France to England."

Klaus took a sip of his wine and said slowly. "I think we shall stay here in France for a few months. You could find a French girl and maybe Rebekah can make a decent marriage. We don't really need that alliance with Portugal."

Elijah raised an eyebrow and paused. "But that's not all, is it Klaus? Is there something else you would like to tell me?"

Klaus paused. "Do you remember the. . .night that Caroline and I spent together. Well she's pregnant with my child. She's expecting my baby and my heir should be born in a few months."

For once Elijah was without words as he closed his eyes. "Niklaus-you have taken quite a gamble with your life, with your kingdom. If Caroline- "

"Caroline will not do anything." Klaus said flatly. "Do you not see, Elijah the battle has already been lost. It was Caroline herself who told me that she was expecting my child and that we should be married and join our two countries together."

Elijah looked doubtful. "When is the wedding?"

"We shall have it as soon as soon as possible," Klaus said. "Before Caroline is showing in her pregnancy. By the end of the next week she will be Queen Caroline of France and England."

Elijah raised his glass and said. "Well, brother cheers to you. May you have a happy marriage with your queen."

* * *

Elena was happy. Elena could safely say that it had been the happiest that she had been in a while, perhaps in her entire life. Even though she was no longer a princess living with servants in a fancy palace, she felt like a queen. For once in her life no one was dominating her life and telling her what to do. Not her mother, no husband, no nuns, no French queen. She was free.

Elena was still going under the name of Lady Elaine and now she was a "widow" with her beautiful daughter Vivienne in tow. She had been lucky and counted on her lucky stars that Vivienne had gotten well. She was a strong little girl and almost one-year-old. She had dark brown hair than hung in little curls and she had her father Damon's eyes.

Elena had bought a little farm out in the west country by selling some of her jewels and taking pity on the owner over the fact that she had a little girl and that she was a "widow."

They had a cow that one of the old owners had left on the farm and a village girl had taught Elena how to milk so that Vivienne could have some fresh milk. Elena smiled as she held Vivienne, who was sitting on her lap and playing on her lap.

Vivienne gave her a small violet flower and spouted some baby gibberish. Elena smiled as she cuddled Vivienne against her chest. "I love you my sweetheart. My lovely daughter."

* * *

"You're pregnant?" Rebekah asked with a raised eyebrow as she looked at Caroline who was sitting across from her that afternoon during tea. Caroline had sent her ladies in waiting away from her so that she could speak to Rebekah in private.

Caroline could hardly believe that a few weeks ago she could have hardly stand Rebekah and now she trusted her, even though she was Klaus's sister. "I am to be an aunt," the smiled disappeared from her face when she saw Caroline's frowning face. "But you're not happy. And for that I'm sorry, I know you dislike my brother."

Caroline sighed. "I do, and not just because he has gotten me pregnant. I wanted to be a single queen for a while to prove to the people that a woman is more than capable of ruling. But most of all I wanted to prove to my father that I could do it. He has always resented that me and my sister were girls."

There was a pause before Rebekah said. "My father was cruel too. He was particularly cruel to Klaus as well, he wanted Elijah to be his eldest son. He had never really love me as well as he had my twin, Freya. She died when I was a baby, but I could never fill the void in his heart."

Caroline paused for a bit. "So it seems that we have that in common at least."

Rebekah looked at her ruefully. "I know that you do not like my brother, Caroline and I'm not asking you too. But I am asking you to love your baby because he or she is the innocent party in all of this."

Caroline gulped and rested her hand on her belly. "I know. Do no worry about that."

-End of Chapter Eight-


	10. Chapter IX: Preparations

**Chapter Nine: Preparations**

Elijah could feel the cool air on his face as he stood in the outskirts of a nearby village as he waited for his squire to send him any message to whether or not Lady Elena resided in this village. He had departed from the castle three days ago and was determine to be back in time for the wedding with Lady Elena in tow.

He didn't know why he was so worried about Elena, he doubted that she knew who he was, not to mention that she had probably taken extra precaution to not be found by anyone in the palace.

His squire, a short young gentleman name Rogers appeared before him looking flushed. "She's not here, sir," Roger said. "There is no one here under the name of Lady Elena."

"Of course they wouldn't be fool," Elijah said quickly losing his patience. "Look how far we are from the castle. Do you honestly think anyone around here actually knows what Lady Elena looks like, not to mention that is probably possible that she's going under a different name."

The squire apologized and Elijah sighed as he got off from his horse. It looked like he would have to do the work himself. He doubted that his own squire had even set eyes on Elena. Elijah went to a local pub and tried not to sniff as the bartender served a beverage in a dirty cup. "My good sir, I have a question for you."

The man raised an eyebrow. "And I have the answer for the right price of course."

"Of course," Elijah said as he took a couple of gold coins from his pocket which the man took eagerly. "Now I must ask you, have you come across a Lady Elena?"

"There are no ladies with any grand tittle."

"Of course," Elijah said as he shifted in his coat for a portrait of Elena's younger days. "She looks just like this. A year or two older."

The man squinted at the picture. "Oh, yes I know her. You have the wrong name, sir. This girl or Madam I should say is Miss Elaine, she lived with her infant daughter in a small cabin near the dressmaking shop."

"Daughter?" Elijah looked puzzled. Elena had no daughter, she had no children. She was a nun.

The man nodded again. "Can't be more than a few months old. Vivienne I think her name is. Is that the girl that you were looking for?"

"Yes," Elijah murmured. "That's the girl."

It took about ten minutes to get to the new house of Lady Elena. It was a simple house that belonged to a milk maid and not a princess. There were a couple of pigs walking around and some stray sheep.

He knocked on the door and a sweet voice called out. "I'm coming." Elijah could hear some baby gibberish coming from the other end. Elena opened the door, her cheeks flushed. Her face turned the color of milk when she saw Elijah. Elijah bowed. "Princess Elena, do you know who I am?"

Elena gulped. "I do, you're the English duke. The King's brother."

"I am," Elijah said. "Everyone has been looking for you."

"I did not want to be found."

"I can see that." He saw a dark hair little girl in her crib. "And I'm guessing that's the reason you escape the convent. She's your illegitimate daughter."

Elena flinched. "I hate that word, but she is. Now come inside before you cause even more of a scene."

* * *

"Make sure you put all the trunks together, Madeline," the dowager queen, Liz said impatiently to her maid Madeline as she and several other maids packed the trunks that Liz had ordered them to pack in a hurry. "I don't want my trunks to get separated in case I need something."

"Yes, Your Highness," Madeline quipped as she quickly gave instructions to the other two maids that were helping her pack for Liz's abrupt trip to Paris. While she quietly watched the maids packed, Liz headed to her own desk.

She remember when her former husband had given this desk to her, it was antique she remember him saying. Brought from England, ironic she though since her eldest daughter's future husband was from England.

Liz looked at the row of herbs that were safely tucked behind an old jewelry box which she had specifically ordered the maids not to go through. There were several little jars, each containing a different kind of herb and each a different kind of poison. She played slightly with the jar that contained the reddish-green plant.

She had gotten it from a local whore. Apparently it could kill an unwanted baby easily in order to avoid a scandal. Caroline's tiny baby in her womb would not stand a chance. Liz really hated getting her hands messy especially in delicate situations like this where now her daughter had more power than her.

But it had to be done, Caroline was weak and sentimental and someone who was the Queen of France needed to rule with an iron grip and Caroline was not that person. She needed someone in power, in total control and Caroline was not that person.

At first she had thought the marriage between King Klaus was a brilliant match, but Klaus seemed to be falling under the spell of her devilish daughter. Klaus wouldn't marry her if there was no baby. Caroline would be accused of adultery if they weren't married, and with Elena gone there would be no one take the throne other than Liz.

Liz was now on her way to Paris to deal with the Klaus' problem which will be solved thanks to a recently crowned Queen Camille of Portugal.

"Mother?" Caroline came into the room dressed in blue silk. She eyed her mother's trunks suspiciously. "You're going to Paris?"

Liz straightened up and pressed her figure against the desk. Her chin tilted forward. "I am."

"Why?" Caroline raised an eyebrow. "You hate the city."

"You dear Great Aunt Colette practically forced me to meet her there," Liz said acidly as she pressed a kiss on her daughter's cheek. "Now don't be so suspicious dear, it's not attractive on a young queen. Now will you accompany your dear mother to her carriage?"

Caroline raised her chin. "Yes, Mother."

* * *

"You're quiet today," Klaus murmured as he walked next to Caroline later than afternoon after tea. He had come up with the "suggestion" not that Caroline had much of a choice, to take a walk after tea, in order to get to know each other better. "Is something on your mind?"

"No," Caroline practically snapped, her jaw setting slightly. "My mother went to Paris."

Klaus raised an eyebrow looking slightly amused. "And how is that strange?"

"She hates the city," Caroline said flatly and she saw that Klaus was barely holding a laugh. "Don't laugh at me."

"You worry about the strangest things, love," Klaus chuckled as he placed a hand on her hip.

"I'm just worried," Caroline faltered. She felt her cheeks, reddened. She sounded paranoid. "My mother is not one to trust," she sighed as she lowered her head. "You probably think I'm insane."

"No, just not in your right mind," Caroline threw him a glare and Klaus ran a thumb to her cheek. "You're worrying too much, love. Just relax and focus on the wedding. All this worrying is not good for the baby."

Caroline sighed. "You do not have to marry me even if I am pregnant."

Klaus' jaw clenched. "Caroline, you are pregnant- of course I will marry you. You are carrying my heir. Now I wish you would stop saying foolish things like that."

"They are not foolish- "Klaus cut her off as he pressed a kiss to her awaiting lips. Caroline relaxed slightly in his arms. Caroline pulled away feeling slightly dazed. "Don't think you can stop any argument in the future just by kissing me."

"Would you prefer that we scream till our hearts content?" Klaus asked with a raised eyebrow as he pressed a finger against her collarbone. "Or should we settle that in our marriage bed?"

She flushed. "Well, we have plenty of time to decide that, my king."

-End of Chapter Nine-

Thanks for your reviews!


	11. Chapter X: Here Comes the Bride

**Chapter Ten: Here Comes the Bride**

Two weeks later Caroline was feeling jumpy and she didn't know if it was because her pregnancy was still in her early days, she could not stop thinking about Klaus' sudden kiss even though it had been almost two weeks ago, or because her wedding was less than a week away. She had a feeling it was a combination of all three.

The grandest wedding of all of Europe between the Queen of France and the King of England was taking place in less than a week and Caroline could hardly fit into her wedding gown because of her pregnancy.

Caroline had been fitted for the hurried wedding dress almost a month ago, but her waist had thickened slightly since them and her breasts had swelled and the dressmakers who had all been sworn to the secrecy about her pregnancy by the queen herself were panicking about what they were going to do.

In theory it was a beautiful gown made of precious white as snow French silk with gold lace with tiny little pearls sewed around the bodice and now they could barely get the corset laces done, let alone close the dress. "It won't do," one of the dressmakers said biting her lower lip and looking at Caroline with an apologetic look. "We're going to have to start from scratch."

"What?" Caroline practically screamed. "The wedding is less than a week away."

"I'm sorry," she said. "But we can't work with this material. We're going to have to re do it to make sure your. . .swelling belly doesn't show. We don't want any unpleasant rumors. Don't worry we will finish it my queen and you will look lovely." The young dressmaker sighed.

Liz gave an annoyed sighed. "Today of all days, I honestly didn't start showing until my sixth month, have you've been overeating? You're not making this easy, Caroline."

Before Caroline could argue Caroline's lady maid entered the room. She seemed to be avoiding looking at anyone. "Your sister and Duke Elijah are here, your majesty. They are waiting in the throne room and your sister wants to speak to you."

Elena? Caroline's head popped up and for a second she forgot about her dress. Her sister was back and Elijah had somehow managed to find her. Caroline could feel her skin becoming prickly as she ordered one of the maids to bring her a more comfortable dress.

"Well, what is it, your stupid girl, speak up," Liz said annoyed and it took Caroline a second for he to have realize that the maid had not moved ever since she had delivered the message. "Well, the thing is Princess Elena-I mean Sister Marie Therese has a child in her hands- "

"Caroline- "the fury was evident in her voice and Caroline couldn't blame her. "Go now, while I talk to her." She said pointed towards the frightened maid.

Caroline did as she was told and went towards her sister who was waiting for her in the throne room with Duke Elijah. It had been months since Caroline had seen Elena without her habit and she had forgotten how pretty she was. Elena had long, thick hair and her face was thinner and prettier, she was holding a baby in her arms with Damon's dark hair and Elena's brown eyes as she was cuddled against Elena's chest.

Duke Elijah looked uncomfortable. "I'll leave you two alone."

Caroline narrowed her blue eyes. "You told him? Does he know about your bastard child?"

Elena looked at her sister with hurt eyes as she clutched her baby to her chest. "Don't call her that. She's my daughter and your niece."

Caroline spat. "That child is the lovechild between you and Damon and nothing else. She is nothing to me, she should have stayed with her adoptive parents and you should have stayed in the convent. Speaking of which why did you run away and why did Elijah had to come and get you?"

Elena hesitated. "Vivienne got sick, I couldn't leave her alone. Please understand Caroline."

"I understand nothing!" Caroline hissed. "I'm pregnant and no one can find out and I'm getting married in less than a week. I do not need another scandal on the French throne which included my sister who left the convent and who had a child out of wedlock!"

Elena snapped. "Do you hear yourself? You sound just like mother. You have barely been queen for a few months since father died and already the power has gone to your head? What happened to you, Caroline?"

"Your sister is right, Elena," Liz said as she walked towards the throne room looking sick to her stomach. "You must leave your child with the parents that we gave her to and you must return to the convent."

Elena tried to keep herself from trembling. "I will not return to the convent, I will raise my daughter and she shall be very happy."

"Elena," Liz snapped. "Be reasonable, if you don't do this, your will bring shame to this entire house. The French court will never forget- "

"I don't care," Elena said. "I will not abandon my daughter."

"You are then banished from court," Caroline said her voice trembling. "You and your daughter, head out to the country or wherever you want. I don't want any of you near the French court."

Elena's face grew pale and Vivienne started crying. "Take her away now, Elena." Liz snapped.

"Fine," Elena tried to keep her voice from breaking. "I'll go, but I hope you won't regret this Care."

* * *

Caroline's pulse was racing as she went back to her quarters and she felt the guilt sink in. Had she really said that to her sister? "Caroline," Caroline looked up and saw Klaus looking at her with concern. "You seem upset. My brother told me that your sister had returned, how is Lady Elena?"

Caroline didn't respond. "Caroline."

Klaus looked at her with a frown. "Did something happened? I thought you would be happier over the fact that your sister was back."

Caroline looked up at him. "I know I am supposed to happy, but I'm not really."

Klaus raised an eyebrow. "Oh, and why is that?"

Caroline hesitated, no one knew besides the family and apparently Elijah that Elena had, had a baby out of wedlock, well Klaus would be the future husband soon and Caroline thought it would be better that he should know now since it would probably be all over court soon. "Come," Caroline said as she practically dragged Klaus to one of the empty music rooms. "No, I'm not happy that my sister is back and I do not appreciate it at all." She bit her lip. "There's something that you do not know about my family. Elena was not forced to enter the convent because she was infertile. She had a baby out of wedlock when she had an affair with Duke Damon and it resulted in a baby. He left her and married someone else, but now the Duke found her and he- "

Klaus raised an eyebrow. "You're worried about scandal."

Caroline shot him a glare feeling her skin prickle. "Aren't you?" she looked disgusted. "I forgot who you are, the great king of England, you will never be touched by scandal the same way a lone queen will."

Klaus gave an amused smile. "Perhaps my dear, but Caroline keep in mind that although I do not share a woman's heart believe me when I say that if you don't fix your relationship with Elena as soon as possible she would never forgive you."

* * *

Caroline retreated towards her room, Klaus' voice still echoing inside her head. She found a letter on her dresser and she figured that one of the maids had left it there for her. The envelope was made of stiff, white paper and she guessed that it was from another royal family. Perhaps saying that they could not make it to the wedding.

She unfolded the letter as she read it and she paused for a bit. It was from Queen Camille of Spain. She had only meet the queen a handful of times and in the letter she was telling Caroline however sweetly that she was planning on visiting her soon.

She crumbled the letter in her hand. Lovely, just what she needed at the moment.

-End of Chapter Ten-

Thanks for you reviews!


	12. Chapter XI: Queen Camille

**Chapter Eleven: Queen Camille**

Queen Camille was arriving any day now and Caroline had no idea how she was going to deal with her, especially with her wedding day in only a few days. Why did Queen Camille have to be present at her wedding? And did her mother had anything to do with it? She had already sent a letter towards Elena, but she hadn't responded. Caroline had invited her to the wedding, but she doubted that she would come.

Caroline's throat felt tight, now she felt bad for banishing her out of the country. It seemed weird that Klaus had the ability to get under her skin. "You Majesty," a maid bowed. "Your mother wanted me to inform you that Queen Camille has arrived."

"All right," Caroline said, her stomach felt swollen under the tight corset strings and she couldn't wait until this evening when she could put on her nightgown. "Where is she?"

"In the main hallway." The maid said and Caroline raised her chin as she went towards Queen Camille. She didn't know why she was so nervous about meeting the queen, especially since France was a much better and bigger country.

Cami was looking at the paintings when Caroline arrived and she looked up with a brittle smile as she gave a quick curtsy towards her. "Your Highness, thank you so much for your hospitality, especially so close to your wedding day."

Caroline exchanged the same curtsy. "Believe me, Your Highness, the honor is mine to have such an array of invitations just in time for my wedding to the King of England."

Cami nodded. "The king of England, you found yourself a worthy match if I may so, Queen Caroline. I wonder if he will be able to keep up with you." It seemed like a strange comment, but Caroline didn't comment. Camille was a few years older than her and they had only meet a handful of times, but it was obvious that, that had been quite enough. It was obvious that Camille resented the fact that Caroline was part of one of the fashionable courts of France.

"Would you like to rest? I would be more than happy to show you your rooms or perhaps you would like to see the gardens, they look especially lovely when they are in bloom."

"Roses do not interest me," Cami interrupted her crudely. "Besides I think we have far more important things to discuss, Caroline won't you join me for tea?"

Caroline hesitated a bit before nodding. "All right, I will be glad to join you for tea. I will have my servants bring some to us."

After the servants had received Caroline's orders, they went to one of the sitting rooms as one of the maids poured the tea. She watched as Camille took a sip of her tea and then a small bite of a French eclair. "I must admit that you French are very good are your pastry making. We don't have sweets like this at home."

Caroline cocked her head, her teeth on edge. "Yes, well the French are famous for their sweets, but you didn't come to talk about sweets did you Cami." She grabbed her tea cup, careful not to rattle it, but it was easier said than done. "But you didn't come all this way to come about pasties now did you, Cami?"

Cami didn't speak for a moment, but a smile was curled on her lip as she put her teacup down. "No, I didn't come all this way to talk about pastries and admire your beauty, Queen Caroline. I'm afraid I've come on more pressing matters."

Caroline gripped the butter knife that she was holding in her hands. "Oh, and what pressing matters are they?"

"Now there is no need to get all defensive, Caroline. I imagine that we're allies of some kind, since we are both sole queens, but to do what you did to assume the throne. Well that takes courage. Something I wouldn't have done certainly. Some might say it was done with the brutality of a man."

"Either explain yourself Camille or go. I doubt you came all this way to speak in riddles."

Camille did so without another jumble of words. "I know you killed your father, is that what you wanted me to say, Caroline that you murdered your father in cold blood so that you could assume the French throne? Don't get me wrong, I admire your dedication, but still that seems a little extreme, were you that afraid that your father was going to name someone heir? The male heir that he always wanted?"

Caroline could feel her palms itch and her throat hurt, she struggled to compose herself. "That is a vile rumor made so by my enemies."

Cami's smile could have cut through ice. "Is it, really?" she picked up a bright yellow envelop and Caroline saw a worn out piece of paper folded in it. "Then why do I have proof here, written by one of your enemies? Shall I read it to you, to see what you think? 'I saw her as she grabbed the plant, one with quickly activated poison and then slipped in into the King's- "

"That's enough," Caroline said sharply, she could feel her cheeks becoming hot. "How did you get that? Who betrayed me?"

Cami hid the letter again in between her dress skirts. "Does it really matter? I know it's the truth. I can see it in your face. You killed your father, it would be such a shame if this letter would to go to the pope, why the queen will have to order her own execution!"

"What do you want, Camille?" Caroline interrupted. "What is it that you want?"

"I want you to end your marriage to Niklaus Mikaelson. A marriage to the English king will be a brilliant match for me. End your engagement and you'll see for yourself as I burn the remains of your sins. Now if you excuse me, I'm feeling rather tired and I shall go to my rooms."

Cami left the room without a look back and ran into Klaus himself. She gave a quick bow. "Your Majesty, to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?"

"I like new faces Camille," Klaus said. "I thought that perhaps you would fancy the walk."

Cami shook her head. "I'm afraid that I'm feeling rather tired, perhaps another- "

Klaus gripped her wrist. "All right I will make this quick, but I doubt it will be painless. I have no idea what you're planning, but rest assure I will find out. In the meantime, if you know what is good for you, you will leave Caroline alone."

Cami didn't flinch. "Well, it seems Caroline has a lord protector. Lucky her."

* * *

"Close the door, Colette," Liz said coldly towards the young maid. She could feel her shoulders ached from fatigue as she stared at the clock. Tea would be over very soon and for that Liz was grateful. At least without Elena's words of wisdom things might end up moving a bit faster.

She grabbed a plant that had been tucked against the sleeves of her dress. It was vibrant purple with some small, green leaves tucked around it. Liz had bought it in the black market. It had been expeive and worth at least three gold bracelets. But it was worth it, Liz thought if it did what the vendors promised that it would do.

Royals like them used it to get rid of infant children that they did not want or were useless to the throne. A few roots of this in Caroline's tea and Liz would be one step closer to where she wanted to be. She grabbed a tea cup from the set of trays and began pouring.

"She knows," Caroline appeared in Liz's room without knocking. "Cami knows- "

"Knows about what?" Liz said calmly. "Caroline, you really must not lose you composure. That does not benefit a young queen.

Caroline could feel her cheeks flushing. "I'm allowed to lose my composure when my head is on the line."

"Drink Caroline," Liz said as she handed her a tea cup. "It will calm you down."

"How is tea going to help me?"

"It will make you feel better," Liz insisted as she handed over the tea cup. "Now drink."

-End of Chapter Eleven-

Thanks for your reviews!


	13. Chapter XII: The Wedding

**Chapter Twelve: The Wedding**

It was her wedding day. Caroline knew that most royal brides hardly knew their husbands before the day of their wedding and Caroline should have been the exact same case. A French Queen marrying an English King.

If things had gone the normal way, then Caroline and Klaus would have only exchanged a few words to each other and nothing more. But here Caroline was with more enemies that she knew what do with and pregnant with the king's heir.

Caroline took another sip of tea made of her mother's homemade recipe. It came, she told her from a nearby village. It was very sweet, but it was doing wonders for her frazzled nerves. She could hear all her ladies in waiting talking excitedly as they helped the queen dress as they talked about dressing themselves.

Caroline looked at her reflection in the mirror and eyed the wedding dress that the dressmakers had managed to finish for her. She looked extraordinary and she didn't even look pregnant and for that Caroline was grateful.

Lord knew that they didn't need any more scandal to rain down on them. The dress was beautiful as well and it was the kind of dress that Caroline had imagine getting married in as a young girl.

It was made of heavy white French silk with beautiful ruffles that were tied around her slim arms. The bodice was covered in pearls and small diamonds and there was lace around her waist. There was a diamond and pearl chocker around her neck and Caroline realized that the necklace had once belonged to her mother. It felt strange to see it around her neck now.

Caroline felt a lump in her throat. She wished that she hadn't banned her sister from court, because she wished that she had someone on her side at the moment. Someone who she could count on and not a bunch silly ladies in waiting who only dreamed of flirtation.

"I'm ready now," Caroline said dismissing the giggles that only minutes before had been in the room. Her golden curls were twisted to form a small, elegant bun that was held back with a small tiara that held the long, lace veil that had been part of the Forbes family for generations and had once belonged to her great grandmother.

The ladies in waiting gave a quick bow as they helped Caroline get settled. They would drive a golden carriage into the church where they would be blessed by the priest and united together in holy matrimony. Afterwards they would head back to the palace where they would dance into the wee hours of the morning.

Klaus must be at the church by now, Caroline thought. Along with the rest of the guests including her mother and Queen Camille who had insisted that she stay for the wedding and Caroline could have hardly say no to her.

One of the ladies in waiting helped her with the long trail of her dress as Caroline took another sip of her tea. They headed towards the carriage and as soon as the royal coachman had closed the door it dawned on her that she was going to be married and be ruler of both England and France.

She and her husband would be one of the most powerful rulers of all of Europe. The carriage ride to the cathedral was short and Caroline saw how beautiful the entrance looked with fresh flowers. She could hardly stand her feet as she stood with her bouquet of white roses in hand.

Her lady in waiting murmured something in her ear, but Caroline hardly heard it because at the moment the church's organs started playing. Caroline started walking slow small steps towards the front of the church seeing all the guests. She saw her mother decked in jewels. Rebekah hardly containing her smile. There was no Elijah, and finally she saw her husband dressed in a blue French coat and black tailored pants. His honey blond hair pulled back slightly and there was a small smile of his face.

Caroline returned the smile. The priest dressed in heavy robes and so old that he could barely breath spoke. "Dearly beloved we are gathered her today to join in royal matrimony King Niklaus Joseph Francis Mikaelson and Queen Caroline Paulette Sophie Forbes. Let us begin our holy ceremony that will unite this young couple."

* * *

Caroline's wedding is today, Elena thought with heavy heart as she stared out the tiny window of her carriage. She stared at the small table where she usually had her breakfast. Elena currently only had a servant and a cook at her service and she didn't mind. She like running a small household and didn't mind escaping the glamour of court life.

There were dozens of letters from Caroline on the small table all of them apologizing and urging her to come to her wedding. But she couldn't, she wasn't ready to forgive all of the hurtful things that Caroline had done to her.

There was a knock on her door and Elena went to answer it, since the maid was having her dinner. She was surprised when she saw Elijah. She gave a low crusty. "Duke, to what do I owe this pleasure?" She was suddenly embarrassed of her small home, especially since Duck Elijah had been so kind to her when her own sister had not.

"I thought you might want some company," Elijah said as he held a small box of pastries. "These are the best pastries in all of France and I wish that you would share it with me."

"You are very kind my lord, please come in." Elena murmured. "Pardon the question, but shouldn't you be at your brother's wedding."

"Klaus will understand," Elijah said. "Besides it is a very lavish affair, I'm sure the king and queen will not notice that I'm missing. I heard the French queen invited you to her wedding, but you decided not to attend."

Elena lowered her eyes. "I thought it would be better, besides it would save a few awkwardness. Besides it's my sister's special day. I do not wish to spoil it." She brightens her mood. "But please let us talk about something else and let us eat your delicious pastries."

Elena nodded as she called for two glasses of wine and started cutting the cookies and small pieces of cake that Elijah had brought. The sweet taste of chocolate melted on her tongue. "These are delicious, thank you. I wanted the company."

"Mama."

Elena and Elijah turned around and saw little Vivienne crawling towards her. The sweet child had been wanting to walk for a while now, but her little legs wobbled still so she had opted to crawl and since she had no nursemaid she usually went in search of her mother.

"Vivienne, you should be in bed," Elena scolded. "I'm sorry, Elijah- "

"Don't be," Elijah said as he picked up Vivienne. "She's a sweet child. Where is her nanny."

"She doesn't have one. I prefer to raise her myself. You must think me rather foolish."

"Of course not, I think it's rather kind what you're doing," Elijah said. They didn't speak for a moment as he leaned forward and kissed her softly. Elena hesitated at first, but she kissed him back. His lips felt soft and warm and they just felt right to Elena.

It felt like home.

* * *

Caroline was married. She was married to Klaus and she felt strangely happy even if she and Klaus had never really gotten along. Both of them were happy even if they could hardly say two words to each other. They were being congratulated by everyone as they entered the ballroom which was already filled with couples and the scent of food.

"Caroline," Klaus said with a small bow. "Shall we open the first dance."

Caroline returned the curtsy. "I would love to."

Klaus offered his hand and Caroline took it as he led her towards the dance floor as they danced their first dance as husband and wife.

-End of Chapter Twelve-

Thank you for your kind reviews!


	14. Chapter XIII: Another Lost

**Chapter Thirteen: Another Lost**

Caroline's entire feet ached and the strings of her corset, felt like they sucking her last breath that she could actually breath. Although her wedding dress was beautiful and no doubt a piece of art it was unbearably uncomfortable especially since she was a few months pregnant and her breasts and tummy seem to be swollen with child.

It was around three in the morning Caroline guessed and her feet ached from dancing. She must have dance a dozen dances with her new king and husband. Klaus was a graceful dancer and he seemed to be as light as a feather as he glided her across the dance floor.

Now the wedding was over and the priest was standing in front of the bed, blessing the wedding bed so that they would have many future children that would become the Kings of France and England. Caroline couldn't help, but smirk slightly as she touched her belly where her baby was currently nestled.

She prayed to god that it was a boy, she needed a boy in order to fulfill her duty as queen and to save her kingdom. She hoped that it was a baby boy and that they would have many princes in order to keep the throne.

The priest gave one last blessing on the marriage bed before he kissed the cross and whispered good evening to the king and queen. Finally, after all the servants had left they were alone. Caroline was feeling slightly nervous and she was dressed in only a sheer white robe that barely hid her swelling breasts.

She clasped her hands together. "So we're married, husband."

"Of course we are wife," Klaus said with a smirk as he pushed back a piece of blond hair from her small, heart shaped face. He kissed her softly, his kisses then becoming slightly more aggressive as he become more passionate while he kissed her. His hands ran across her slender back as Caroline started kissing his neck.

Caroline could hardly believe how the turn of events had turned out, a few weeks ago she could barely stand this man and now here she was married to him, carrying his child, and eager to be his wife in his bed.

"Will it hurt the baby?" Klaus asked pulling back slightly, his cheeks were flushed bright pink and it was clear that he didn't want to stop. Baby or no baby.

Caroline shook her head as she started tearing the robe off Klaus' slim shoulders. "It's too early in the pregnancy, Klaus, please- "

"Maybe if you beg me too," Klaus said with a wolfish grin as he carried Caroline bridal style and deposited her into the bed, still kissing her.

* * *

The pain started by mid dawn, at first it had been little pains that Caroline had been used too and at first she had thought it might just be heartburn from everything that she had ate at the party or from her aching pain. But the pain had worsened and her constant squirming had finally risen Klaus from his side of the bed.

Now it was almost seven and Caroline had to bite her lower lip to keep from screaming and awaken the entire palace. The pains were awful and they seem to surround her entire body, it felt as if someone was sticking knives into her body and then pulling them out slowly before entire them again.

Klaus meanwhile, looked ashen face as he sat across from her and stroke her hand. Caroline was pale and her entire body was shaking. She was having trouble breathing and there was some blood on the white sheets.

"Caroline, love," Klaus said anxiously. "Let me call a doctor, you need to be examine Caroline, this is not the time for you to be stubborn, love."

"No," Caroline managed to choke out as she felt a sharp pain in her pelvis. "I do not need to see a doctor. No one can know I'm pregnant, Nik. The whole court will find out and I will be ruined." Caroline let out a moan as the pain became worse, Klaus saw that his new wife was losing too much blood for his liking.

"Let the entire court talk, I will not lose my wife on our first day as husband and wife." Before Caroline could protest Klaus left the room in search for a doctor. It was still early in the day, so he guessed that no one was up for mass.

"Camille," Klaus gave a curt nod to the blond woman who was already nicely dressed even though it was still dawn. "You are up early."

"You as well, my king." Cami said. "I would have thought that you and the queen would like a little bit more rest."

"The queen and I do not concern you," Klaus said sharply. He wasn't sure how much Cami knew, but nevertheless Klaus didn't want to give her anymore information that he had too. But although Camille had at one point been known at the Sweetheart Queen, from what Klaus had seen she could manipulate whatever she wanted to her own will.

Klaus gave Cami a curt nod, before he went towards the East Hall where he would surely find a doctor that would attend to his queen.

"How is Queen Caroline's pregnancy," Cami's voice interrupted his hurried thoughts. "She must be entering her second trimester by now. Does she know that if anyone were to find out that she's pregnant she could be committed for adultery? Maybe even executed. How will you explain to the world that Caroline gave birth to hopefully a healthy baby is less months than she has been married."

"The baby is mine." Klaus said sharply. "That child is my flesh and blood and the queen should not be punished for that."

Cami cocked her head. "And how can you prove that the queen is carrying your child? Word might spread and who knows you might be a widow by next summer. Now don't pout at me, Klaus for your wife's mistakes. Now hurry along, I must get to breakfast."

* * *

"You lost a significant amount of blood your highness, you should have send for me sooner," Dr. Blake murmured as one of his nurses started piling the bloody bedcloths giving Caroline a disapproving look or two as they passed by. "But even then I doubt that I could have saved the baby. It was too late."

Caroline felt Klaus squeeze her shoulders, but they were no comfort to her and it took all her willpower not to burst into tears at the announcement. Her baby. Their baby was gone. "No, it can't be. . .it can't! Nik, tell me that he's lying."

Klaus pressed his lips against her temple. "I'm so sorry, love."

"I will give her some calming powders," Dr. Blake told Klaus. "She should rest for a few days and I would wait a week or two before she tries to conceive again."

Klaus nodded as he held Caroline, he could feel her tremble under his embrace and he wanted nothing, but to ease her suffering. "I do not suppose that you know if we had a boy or girl- "

"No," Dr. Blake nodded. "It was too soon, but there is something that you and the queen must know. The loss of the pregnancy wasn't by nature. It was the act of another human being, the queen was poisoned. That is what cause her to lose the child."

-End of Chapter Thirteen-

Thank you for your reviews!


	15. Chapter XIV: Sister, Sister

**Chapter Fourteen: Sister, Sister**

"What, what do you mean?" Elena said as she stared at Elijah. She had been playing with Vivienne on the carpeted floor by the fireplace with some of the paper dolls that Elena had made for her. Elena guessed that her daughter was too young for paper dolls because Vivienne was chewing on the dolls. She had been having such a great time playing with her daughter when Elijah had told her the news.

Apparently Elijah had received a letter from Klaus that Caroline had lost the baby and that there was a talk about poison. Apparently Queen Camille was staying at the palace and was putting Caroline's nerves on edge.

Things in the kingdom were bad, Elena guessed. Otherwise Klaus would not have send a letter. She knew that she and her sister were in a rough patch, but still too loose a child. Elena squeezed Vivienne harder, she wouldn't have bear the thought if she had lost Vivienne. Even if her daughter's father was horrible, even if her pregnancy had caused her exile from the kingdom she still loved her daughter, dearly.

"Poison, but how?" Elena quivered. "Caroline has guards, the cooks are only hired once she fully trusts them, how on earth could she have been poisoned. Oh, Elijah she was already a few months along, couldn't the doctor have done anything to save the baby?"

"The baby was still too small, love," Elijah said gently as he kissed Elena on the shoulder. "Chances are that the baby wouldn't have survived anyway. Klaus writes to me that Caroline is in great distress and Rebekah fears that Caroline would no longer be able to bear children for fear that the poison had traveled to her other. . .organs."

"Poor darling," Elena whispered as she turned towards the Duke. "Oh, Elijah we must go towards her, we must. We mustn't let he be alone in this terrible time. Poor Klaus, poor Caroline. We must go back to the palace and offer them any comfort necessary."

Elijah told her gently. "You've been exiled love, and your mother will surely not be happy to see you."

Elena's eyes flashed. "I don't care about my exile. Besides Caroline invited me to the wedding, surely she would want me there, Elijah. And mother. . well, mother doesn't matter. What matters right now is Caroline and only Caroline. We must think of her happiness or lack off. I am her sister, Elijah I wish to bring her comfort."

Elijah kissed her forehead. "Now don't get your feathers in a twist. It was only a warning, I'm sure your sister will be more than happy to see you. Your mother however, might be a different story."

Elena slept uncomfortable that evening, even with Elijah's arms around her slim waist. She couldn't stop thinking about Caroline. Her poor sister, she hadn't had the best of luck in the world and she wasn't sure if Caroline even loved Klaus. Well, she had to love him, she supposed, if they had a baby together.

They got up early the next morning and Elijah had rented a carriage and horses to take them back to the palace since Vivienne was still far too young to ride by horse. Elena stayed in the carriage with her daughter while Elijah drove the pretty bay horses.

Elena had forgotten was a hassle it was to travel, especially since the ride back to the palace was over a two days' journey. By the end of the first day she and Elijah stopped by an inn that marked the halfway spot.

Elena entered the pretty inn feeling hot and dusty and carrying a sniffling Vivienne. "Go up to our room," Elijah said. "You're tired. I'll send a maid to prepare a bath to you. I'll go to the cook so that he could send us some dinner."

Elena nodded as she tiredly made her way up the stairs. They were registered under the fake name of Lady and Lord Gilbert to avoid too many questions. Elena felt relieved after her hot bath and after putting her daughter to bed.

Her smiled slightly fell when she saw Elijah. "Oh, what is it? More bad news?"

"Depends on how you look at it," Elijah said. "When I was getting our dinners I heard some not so pleasant news concerning the queen. They were calling her a. . . whore. Rumors are that she slept with several men before her husband and that the reason she miscarried another man's baby on her wedding night was because they were punishing her for her sin."

"That is a stupid rumor," Elena said sharply. "You and I both know that the baby's Klaus."

"We don't have anything to prove that, love." Elijah said. "And the rumors are that the news has already reach Rome and is reaching the pope."

Elena paled. "The pope? But what can they do to her?"

Elijah sighed. "If the pope orders it they could order a trial against Caroline. If found guilty for adultery best case scenario is that Caroline could be sent to a nunnery, worst case she could be executed for treason and adultery."

Elena felt herself trembling. "They can't do that, Klaus and Caroline were together before their marriage, the baby was Klaus and Caroline's"

Elijah gripped her shoulder and said firmly. "Enough, Elena relax or everyone will hear. Nothing has been confirmed yet." He kissed her softly. "Try to get a good night's sleep. We will deal with it in the morning."

* * *

Elena was basically jumping with joy when they reached the palace. She left Vivienne with her old maid and Elijah went to go see his brother and sister. "Elena," she heard sharply.

Elena turned around and saw her mother frowning at her. Her mother looked tired and angry. "What are you doing here?" she said sharply.

Elena looked at her mother. "I came to see my sister, she lost a baby."

Liz gripped her arm. "I forbid it. Your sister is in pain, the whole palace is involved with scandal and we don't need you to make it worse."

Elena released her grip. "Then let Caroline tell me that, not you." She turned towards the stairs until she reached Caroline and Klaus' room. Elena opened the door slightly and the sight almost broke her heart.

Caroline was dressed head to toe in black and sitting at the foot of her large bed. Her eyes were red and her blond hair was stringy. She looked up and choked when she saw Elena. "Elena, oh my dear Elena." She burst into tears and Elena hugged her tightly. "I'm here, now Care. I'm here. I'm so sorry."

"Oh, Elena I'm sorry about everything that happened. Truly. I am." She said. "I should have never send you to exile. Would you please forgive me?"

Elena nodded as she stroke her head. "Of course sister, you must rest."

"All I've done is rest. No one can even look at me. There are rumors that- "she trailed off. "Anyway, Klaus thinks it's better that we return to London, at least for a season."

They heard the door open and Rebekah came in also wearing a black dress. Rebekah gave Elena a brief smile. "Caroline, Klaus said that you better pack your things. We're leaving for London tomorrow."

-End of Chapter Fourteen-


	16. Chapter XV: London

**Chapter Fifteen: London**

Caroline was feeling hot and stuffy in her black mourning dress. She was still feeling a bit sick, but she didn't know if it was the side effects of losing the baby or the fact that she had lost a child and her life had gone to pieces all at the same time.

There were still whispers at court, terrible whispers that often felt like they were shaking apart Caroline's insides. But maybe they would go away once Caroline was in London. It was a stupid dream, but it was the only thing that she had.

Poisoned. She had been poisoned. But by who? By Cami. It was a possibility, but would she do something as stupid as try to kill the queen and king of France's heir. No it had to be someone else. Someone inside the castle. There had to be a traitor in the mist, but the thing was that Caroline had no idea who it could possibly be.

She wasn't an extremely good queen, but she was sure that no one disliked her. "Her Majesty Queen Caroline." The maid announces as Caroline entered her mother's quarters. Her mother was sitting down writing a letter.

She looked up at Caroline who was staring at her in her severe black dress. "Where are you going?"

"To London," Caroline said. "I've come to say goodbye." Caroline and Klaus were leaving that morning along Rebekah on the St. John's. Klaus wanted to get Rebekah married as soon as possible. Caroline had begged Elena to come with her to London, but Elena had refused saying that she wanted Vivienne to be raised away from court and that she didn't want to cause any more scandal to Caroline and she was probably right.

It would take Caroline and Klaus almost two months to reach London and she was already dreading it. Her mother looked surprise even though Caroline had clearly told her about the trip. "Are you sure that you won't want to stay in France? It's your home. The weather in London is terrible."

Caroline sucked in her breath. "Oh, mother really after everything that has happened I have no right to complain." She kissed her cheek. "I'll see you in Easter mother, or maybe earlier if you decide to come to London for Christmas or the New Year."

Without waiting for her mother to respond, Caroline exited the room. After giving last orders to her maid she noticed a familiar blond. Cami was wearing an equal black dress to signify mourning, but on her it just made Caroline angrier. Almost as if she were mocking her. "You should go home," Caroline hissed. "You have accepted our hospitality long enough. I will be off to London and I don't want you in my home."

"Do not worry Your Highness." Cami said with a mock curtsy. "I was just leaving. I came to pay my respects on your loss and to wish you luck on your trip to London."

Caroline's jaw tightened as she looked at Cami. "Queen Camille, I am only going to give you a chance to answer this question. Did you poison me?"

Cami looked surprised at the accusation. "I do not and I'm offended by the accusation."

Caroline closed her eyes feeling more lost than ever. "Stop talking." She turned slightly towards her. "Cami, I want you out of my palace before we leave for London and never return. You won't like the consequences if you do."

* * *

"You should come to London," Elijah said as he patted Elena's knee. Even though she was covered in a long, thick gown Elena still shivered slightly with excitement. Caroline and Klaus along with Rebekah were departing soon. Vivienne was happily cooing from where she was playing with a rag doll.

Elijah had decided to take the boat the following week in order to try and convince Elena to come with him. "I can't Elijah," Elena said slightly lowering her eyes. "As if it wasn't enough that I am causing a scene here in France with me running away from the nunnery and having a daughter without being married- "

"You're not a scandal," Elijah said firmly as he tucked back a piece of brown hair. "Now I always found it silly for people to care so much about what other people think of them. Elena, please my love come with me to London."

Before Elena could offer a response the door opened and Caroline came in. "Elijah, we are going to be going soon, but before may I have a word with my sister?"

Elijah nodded. "Of course."

Caroline sat down next to Elena. "So are you and Elijah. . .courting. Because I won't be mad if you are."

Elena blushed slightly as she shook her head. "Don't be silly of course not. There is nothing at all between me and Elijah. He is just very kind, he's a Duke and I'm just me."

"Elena," Caroline said annoyed. "He loves you, he's a Duke. I hardly doubt that he is courting you just for fun. I came to once again tell you to come to London with us, you will be safe from mother's wrath and I want to get to know my beautiful niece. I know I wasn't kind before regarding Vivienne, but I would like another opportunity if you would not mind."

"Of course not," Elena said as she picked up Vivienne and placed her on Caroline's lap. "Caroline this is Vivienne, darling this is your Aunt Caroline the queen of France."

Caroline smiled as she strokes Vivienne's cheek. "Hello, my beautiful, beautiful darling. I'm your Aunt Caroline and it's so nice to meet you."

* * *

The queen and the king's apartments on board were beautiful nice and it would make a nice place to spend a long journey. Caroline was just glad that she didn't get sea sick and that she would be away from palace gossip.

"Do you like the room, Caroline?"

Caroline looked from the fluffy looking bed to the beautiful decorations. She gave an eventful little sigh. "It's beautiful, thank you Klaus. This at least should make the journey more wonderful."

Caroline sat at the edge of the bed and Klaus followed. "You'll love England I promise you that."

"Really?" Caroline asked. "You promise that it's not as gloomy as everyone makes it out to be, because I'm surrounded by gloom with you around, my husband."

Klaus smiled. "They won't like your French attitude that's for sure."

"I am French through and through, they can't change that," she bit her lip. "Are you sure that they will like me."

Klaus kissed her parted lips. "They will love you, trust me on this matter Caroline please. You will be the prettiest queen they ever saw."

"You are such a flirt. We could have been married quicker if you would have been this flirty."

"I did try, mind you, but you had a tendency to push me away," Klaus said as he placed his hands around her hips. "You were as dominant as a lioness protecting her territory. You've change in some ways, but you're still the same Caroline. My Caroline. London will suit you."

-End of Chapter Fifteen-

Thanks for your reviews!


	17. Chapter XVI: The English Queen

**Chapter Sixteen: The English Queen**

Caroline was so happy when they got to English soil that she thought she was going to kiss the ground in gratitude. The journey hadn't been hard and she had only gotten sea sickness a couple of times, but overall the trip had been stressful even though Klaus had tried as hard as he could to make her forget that she had any problems.

But now they were finally in England on route to King Klaus' castle in London and Caroline would be lying if she said that she wasn't excited. Elena had changed her mind at the last minute and had decided to come to London with Caroline, Klaus, and Rebekah but she would wait to tease her later.

Right now they had gotten off the boat and they were departing on a beautiful carriage in route to London. Traditionally, the English people would welcome the new queen when they were married since Caroline was traditionally supposed to rule in England alongside her husband.

But it occurred to Caroline that they were bending the rules just a little and that was good enough for her. Apparently, according to Klaus the weather in England was terrible. As Caroline peeked outside her small carriage door she had to agree. There wasn't anything except trees and shrub.

"Klaus," Caroline said with a small squeal. "We are approaching a small village." It was the village of Mayview. The only small village that was close to London. Caroline remember that this had been her favorite part when she was a little girl and she and her family had gone on summer progress.

Everyone had wanted to see the beautiful princess with golden curls even if she wasn't a boy. But now they were going to greet her like a queen. As the carriage approach, Caroline saw that there were already a few people waiting in the outskirts of the village. Caroline tucked back a piece of blond hair and pinned her cheeks, but her smile dropped somewhat the closer that they approach the village.

For some reason they weren't smiling, no one was. They looked angry and upset and once when Caroline peeked out the window a middle age woman threw a rotten turnip towards Caroline's way. Caroline shrieked and pulled back.

Klaus wrapped his arms around her and asked the driver. "What is going on?"

The driver looked flushed. "It's a sort of protest, Your Highness, against the queen."

Caroline shut her eyes tightly hoping that the tears wouldn't fall. She knew that this would happened. She told Klaus that it would and she had been right. Caroline could now hear the shouts of the populace.

"Whore!"

"Killer! Sinner! Adulteress! You should be burn at the stake!"

"A slut does not deserve to be a queen."

Caroline could feel the tears threatening to spill. She had been called awful things before, but it hurt more coming from the populace and besides it had not been expected at all. "Move!" Klaus barked. "Move! Get us to safety! I don't care if you have to drive all over people, just let us go."

* * *

"Poor Caroline," Elena said to Elijah later that evening once they had reached the English palace in dreary silence. Klaus' castle wasn't as big as Caroline's, but it was older and Elena thought that the gardens were beautiful and quaint. Perhaps she would take Caroline there.

Caroline had been in a foul and sad mood the entire day and had retreated to her rooms without dinner and had canceled all the celebrations that Klaus had, had in store for her welcome. One of the maids had given Elena this room in the women's quarters and little Vivienne was in the nursery.

"How can the people be so awful to her? They don't even know her."

"People are generally awful, Elena." Elijah said as he sat down next to her. "They are hardly ever kind. But I do agree with you. They were rather brutal tonight. I guess it should have been expected. We were overseas far too long. There had been bound to be rumors, especially surrounding Caroline."

Elena shifted uncomfortably. "What are people saying? What are the rumors."

Elijah rubbed his ears tiredly. "There are all kinds of rumors, my love. The main one being that Caroline killed her father to ascend the throne, that Caroline is a witch and working for Satan himself, and that she's an adulteress who slept with another man and married my brother. Do not listen to these rumors, love. They will die down eventually."

Elena sighed. "And if they don't?"

Elijah didn't answer her right away. "Let us talk about something else, Elena." Elijah said as he squeezed her hand. "How would you like a ring on your finger?"

Elena looked up at him, slightly confused. "Are you, are you asking me to marry you?"

Elijah nodded. "I thought we could make it official and not have to sleep in different rooms. I want to have a life with you, I want a home, I want a family. I want you to be my wife."

"Elijah, I can't. You're a Duke and I had a child out of wedlock, I left a nunnery." Elena trailed off as Elijah kissed her.

"I want you," Elijah said as he finished kissing her. "And only you. Please say yes."

* * *

"I do not want to talk about it, Klaus." Caroline said tiredly later that evening once they were in their matrimonial suite. Caroline was sitting by the fire and hemming one of Klaus' shirts. Klaus had been talking nonstop about the things that he would do to people if they talked bad about Caroline. "You can't control what people say and besides they are not saying anything that is not true."

Klaus glared at her. "You are not a whore, Caroline."

"But I did murder my father, they know that." Caroline said as Klaus sat down next to her. "What if whoever, is saying these rumors has something against me?"

"They don't." Klaus said sharply. "We are one of the most powerful rulers of Europe. No one can touch us."

Caroline didn't look so sure. "Klaus if you want a divorce, I wish you would tell me. I understand."

"I do not want to bloody divorce you." Klaus said sharply. "I don't believe in divorce." He continued. "You are my wife and you will continue to be my wife. No amount of rumors or self-pity can change that. We are married, always and forever."

* * *

The next morning at breakfast, Caroline was still feeling a bit guilty for the way that she had treated Klaus, but she didn't have the courage to apologize and right now she just felt as if she were a bundle of nerves.

She didn't want to face her English servants and decided to have a breakfast tray in her room. She had been in the middle of writing a letter to her mother when Rebekah came hurrying into the room.

Her cheeks were pink and she looked excited. "Oh, Caroline. Caroline I have some wonderful news. I am to be married!"

Caroline stared at her numbly. "Married to whom?"

Rebekah thrust the letter towards her. "To Prince Stefan from Sweden, this is his letter. He asked me to marry him."

-End of Chapter Sixteen-

Thanks for your reviews!


	18. Chapter XVII:Marry Once

**Chapter Seventeen: Marry Once**

The queen of England and France for the first time was happy as she stood next to her sister in the royal English cathedral a few weeks later after they has hastily planned the wedding. Even though Elijah was a Duke he didn't want a big affair, besides a marriage to the former princess of France was hardly a marriage than anyone expected. Especially since the former princess had a bastard child, but now she was to be known as Duchess Elena Mikaelson and Elena was happy with the less grand title.

They didn't even invite any other royal families and they would be having a small celebration party back at the palace with jokers, musicians, and dancers. Vivienne served as a pretty little flower girl and Elena was dressed in a simple white dress that she had ordered from Caroline's royal dressmaker.

Elena had chosen for a simple design of white silk with pearl buttons and a ribbon around the waist. Her dark hair was pulled back in a simple bun and she was wearing a diamond necklace at Caroline's insistence since her sister had wanted such a plain wedding.

But Elena was happy, that was all that mattered, she guessed especially after her disastrous end of her relationship with Damon. At least Elijah was more of a gentleman.

Klaus was standing beside her and Caroline couldn't help, but be grateful for the closeness near her husband. Things between them hadn't been the best especially when they were still dealing with the rumors of everything. Caroline was still somewhat bracing herself for the impending divorce, but Klaus never asked.

"We should be sending out for a christening gown," Klaus murmured to Caroline breaking her from her thoughts. Caroline looked up thoroughly confused and Klaus frowned. "Elena, didn't tell you? After they return from their honeymoon in York they want Vivienne to be baptized. She is getting bigger and it's better to do it when they are young."

"Oh, of course," Caroline said dazed. Elena had mentioned it, but currently her thoughts were all over the place. "I'll send over my dressmaker to Vivienne's nanny so that she can take her measurements. I'll make sure that she looks as sweet as a posy in it."

Klaus nodded as he looked at her. "Are you all right, you seem distracted?"

Caroline forced a smile as she nodded and squeezed Klaus' hand. "I'm perfectly all right, now let's focus on the beautiful bride and groom."

After Elena and Elijah had received their vows and signed their marriage agreement the young couple and their small wedding party headed back to the palace for the festivities.

"Klaus," Elena's small voice broke from the crowd.

"Well, if it isn't my lovely sister in law," Klaus said as he kissed her cheek. "You make a lovely bride, Elena. I'm sure that my brother is thrilled to be having you as his bride."

Elena blushed. "Me too, I never guessed that I would have been this happy, especially after everything and I'm so grateful to you and my sister."

Klaus raised an eyebrow and interrupted her with a smile. "But- "

Elena blushed. "I think you should be worried about my mother. I know it's been weeks since the rumors started appearing in the French court. But still, if you don't mind me saying. I think you would be a fool to ignore them. My mother has never been happy that my sister inherent the throne after my father's death. I know I may sound like a bad daughter when I say this, but I fear- "

"That your mother is planning something against, Caroline." Klaus interrupter her. "You think that she is behind these rumors that are after your sister?"

Elena lowered her head, "I don't want to believe it, but I think that we would be fools if we didn't take it for consideration."

Klaus nodded. "Quite right, do not worry, Elena I will take care of this, please don't mention this to your sister. Let me speak to her, I do not want to worry her, until I get some information."

Elena nodded. "Of course."

Klaus kissed her cheek. "Now go enjoy yourself, every bride should enjoy themselves on their wedding day."

Elena smiled as she went to join her husband. Klaus sighed as he watched the happy couple go on their way. He had hoped that things would resolved on their own. Apparently, that wouldn't be the case. He had to take matters into his own hands, for him and his wife's sakes.

* * *

Caroline was brushing her long, golden hair by candlelight. Her legs ached from dancing, but it had been a wonderful party and Elena had looked so happy and she was glad of that. Her baby sister deserved some happiness.

Klaus entered the room and he started kissing her neck and Caroline relaxed. Things with them had been so tense lately first with the loss of their child and then with the resentment of the people of both France and England. Caroline was grateful for the comfort even if it was for only a little while.

"You looked beautiful today," Klaus said as he whispered in her ear. "The prettiest woman in all of England."

Caroline smiled. "Do not let Rebekah hear you say that."

Klaus smirked. "My little sister gets jealous way too easily. Besides she has been so happy that her upcoming marriage to prince Stefan has become official that nothing could make her unhappy."

Klaus rested his chin on her shoulder, Caroline turned her head slightly and Caroline looked at him. "Nik, perhaps tonight. . .tonight we could be together as husband and wife. Once again. I think it would be good for us."

Klaus kissed her cheek. Caroline and him hadn't had sex since the morning when they found out that they had lost the baby and Caroline had been poisoned. Things had been awkward between them, not to mention that sex seemed to be a sore subject for both of them.

"Are you sure?" Klaus said after a few seconds. Caroline stood up and kissed him gently at first. Resting her forehead against his lips. She removed her robe slowly as it fell to the floor, becoming a pool of silk at her feet.

They kissed again and Caroline moaned as Klaus started kissing her neck, with his hands resting against her hips.

* * *

Early the next morning, Klaus watched a sleeping Caroline. It was the first time that she had seen her look so peaceful. He brushed away a piece of golden hair from her sweet face. One of the maids paused when she looked at Klaus. "I'm sorry Your Highness, I didn't- "

"It is all right, leave quickly, but first," Klaus handed her an envelope. "I need you to take it. It needs to be send out immediately. The letter is for Queen Camille."

-End of Chapter Seventeen-

Thanks for your reviews! Only three more chapters left!


	19. Chapter XVIII: Setting Home

**Chapter Eighteen: Setting Home**

Elijah had gotten a manor for Elena and himself after the honeymoon, much to Caroline's dismay. Caroline had protested that they had more than enough rooms and that she would give them their own apartments with complete privacy, but Elena and Elijah had refused.

As much as they loved Klaus and Caroline they wanted a house of their own and their own privacy away from court. Besides their manor was large enough that they had a little countryside that they could enjoy. Vivienne would enjoy playing there as well as any future children that they may have.

Elena had, had a wonderful time on their honeymoon and was now setting house making sure that everything was perfect. She didn't want to displeased Elijah especially after how well her life had turned out. She had never imagined that she would have gone from a princess to a nun and then to a duchess and to a man so kind as him who even accepted Vivienne.

"Please put the trunks over there." Elena ordered briskly to the handmaiden as she did as she were told. Elena looked at the room satisfied as she dusted off the dirt from her dress. She had spent all morning and half of the afternoon making sure that everything was perfect.

Little Vivienne and her nurse were playing in the garden and chasing butterflies or something. Elena felt herself relaxed, finally it seemed that everything was moving into place. "Leave us," Elijah instructed as they did as they were told.

Elijah wrapped his arms around Elena as he kissed her softly. "Do you like the house, Duchess?"

Elena giggled slightly. "I still cannot get used to that. I went from a princess to a nun and then to a duchess. How often does that happened?"

"Not often enough," Elijah gave her a rueful smile. "But then again, I believe that we should thank our lucky stars." Elena and Elijah embraced as they started kissing once again. Elijah pulled down her dress slightly as he started nibbling on her shoulder. He pulled down her dress as he carried her towards their bed.

Elena giggled as she caressed his face. "I love you, Elijah."

"I love you too, Duchess."

* * *

"No!" Caroline shouted at her husband, her eyes narrowing towards him in angry, little slits. They were in their royal bedchambers with either maids or guards all around her, but Caroline could care less that they could hear her screaming. It would serve Klaus right. "What is wrong with you, Nik? How on earth could you have asked that women here? We were trying to escape from her in the first place!"

"Calm down, love," Klaus said calmly. "You are making a scene."

"I am the queen of France and England; I will make any damn scene that I choose." She said coldly. Caroline waved the letter that she had received from Queen Camille early this morning. "This is what I had to deal with at breakfast, my dear husband. I had to find out that queen Camille graciously accepts our invitation to the English palace when I clearly did not invite her in the first place, which only means that you were the one that invited her. Why Klaus?"

Klaus squeezed her hand and said. "I admit love that I was the one that invited Camille, but not because of what you may think. She knows something about your mother, about everything that happened at the French court. About the loss of our baby about everything. If we're looking for answers she will be the one that has them."

Caroline stopped short as she looked at him, she held her breath and looked at Klaus. "So do you really think that my mother had something do with those rumors? With our baby's death? Tell me the truth, Nik."

Klaus saw the hurt in her eyes and his response soften. He knew that even though Caroline and Liz had their problems, the queen still loved her mother and she didn't want to believe that her own mother would be wicked enough to destroy her. "I think Camille knows more than your mother will ever tell us. I'm just asking you to listen to her side of the story, love. If she is rude to you in any way or spreading lies, I promise you that I will personally ask her to leave."

Caroline nodded, feeling slightly sick. "Fine. You are probably right, Klaus. If anyone knows what my mother has done it is Camille. They were rather friendly with each other when Camille visited. All right I will allow her to stay here."

Klaus kissed her softly, caressing her face. "We will find out what killed our child, love. I will make sure of it."

* * *

Camille arrived in a less pompous arrival than when she had arrived at the French court a few months ago. Money trouble, Elena had told Caroline over tea before Camille had arrived. Apparently, the past queen and king had left Camille and their country with many debts and no solutions and that was one of the reasons why Camille had been so desperate for a husband.

Caroline noticed that she had few servants and no new dress even if she was a queen. Caroline would have felt sorry for her, but Camille had been so horrid that the little sympathy that she had, had long been destroyed. Cami gave uneasy small cough when Klaus and Caroline greeted her in the throne room. "Could we have somewhere more private?"

Caroline was about to argue no, but Klaus interrupted her and gave Caroline a warning glance that practically said, we need her on our side. "Of course, follow me." Klaus led Camille and Caroline towards one of the smaller and quieter drawing rooms. After he had made all the servants go away, everyone stared down in awkward silence. "You mentioned that you had some information for us, in your letter." Klaus prompted.

"I did," Cami twisted the handkerchief in her hand. She looked different from her haughty self. She looked nervous which Caroline though odd since Cami had enjoyed tormenting her for the most part. "As you know at some point your mother and I worked together. And yes, she was planning your downfall."

Caroline sucked in her breath and her chest tightened. "Did she? What did she do exactly?"

Cami and Klaus exchanged looks. "I will reveal more information if you keep your end of the bargain."

"Bargain?" Caroline looked at Klaus in suspicion. "What bargain?"

Cami looked uncomfortable and Klaus answered. "Recently, Camille has gotten into financial problems. I promised her a large sum of money to help her rebuild her country in exchanged for her cooperation."

Caroline glared at Camille. "But what if they are lies?"

"They are not I assure you. Will you give me the money?"

Caroline nodded. "Yes, now talk."

-End of Chapter Eighteen-

Sorry for the long wait!


	20. Chapter IX: The Trial

**Chapter Nineteen: The Trial**

Rebekah wrinkled her nose. Princess Rebekah had been doted on by her father ever since she had been a little girl. To the point that she had almost been spoiled. Although Rebekah was not exactly innocent. She wasn't exactly knowledgeable, especially since she was a princess she had been shielded for most of her young life.

She was back in France and the past few weeks aboard a ship had been nerve wracking to say the least. Klaus had been in a hurry to return to France and expose his mother in law finally as the killer of their unborn baby and the one who had ruined Caroline's reputation. They had taken the fastest boat back to France and it had been a little too fast for Rebekah's liking. Both she and Caroline had been seasick for most of the journey.

Elena and Elijah had stayed behind, they wanted to enjoy their lives as newlyweds and they claim that little Vivienne was still too young make such an exhausting trip once again. But Rebekah had a feeling that Elijah wanted to protect both Elena and Vivienne from Liz's wrath. Not that Rebekah could blame him in the least. Liz could be quite nasty from what she had seen.

Rebekah squirmed. She still couldn't believe that she was in a whorehouse. If anyone in France found out she would be beyond ruined and her engagement to Prince Stefan would surely be canceled. But her brother and sister in law had begged her to come to the whorehouse. Apparently, Caroline had been poisoned with a plant to cause abortion and the only ones who would know such plant were healers and the prostitutes in the whorehouses and this one was the closest one to the palace.

"Can I help you?" a woman wearing heavy makeup asked with a raised eyebrow as she looked at Rebekah who clearly didn't belong here. She looked at her expensive dress as the smiled curled slightly like the cat who ate the cannery. She was obviously very rich.

"Um, yes," Rebekah said. "I need to find out if any of your, um ladies attended to the dowager queen."

The woman let out a raspy laugh. "I think you mean whores, honey. There are certainly no ladies here and even if I knew if the dowager queen came here, I couldn't possibly tell you. My mind is terribly foggy, you see."

Rebekah pursed her lips. Obviously, this woman wanted money. She dived into her purse and pulled out a small bag of coins. "Here you will get more when you give me more information. I need to know did any of your whores sell information to the queen? Something about how a plant could kill an unborn child?"

The woman looked up from where she had been counting the coins. "Come with me, Miss- "

"Colette." Rebekah said giving her a fake name.

"Miss Colette, come with me and we will give you whatever information you want. Just don't forget to bring your bag of coins."

* * *

"Don't cry," Klaus hated that he sounded harsh as he looked at his wife. Even though Caroline had dried her eyes, they were still red with fatigue and from crying. Klaus meanwhile felt like he was going to burst.

His little sister had been the perfect cover and had told him and Caroline that thanks to the hefty amount that she had given to one of the local whores that they were willing to testify against Liz if she were brought to trial. Apparently, Klaus' suspicions were right Liz had paid one of the whores to tell her how to make a woman lose a baby. She had let it slipped that she wasn't happy with Caroline as queen.

"Caroline."

"I won't." Caroline said as the carriage stopped in front of the palace's courtyard. One of the servants helped her out and both she and Klaus made their way inside. The page boy announced their arrival. "Introducing their Majesties, King Niklaus and Queen Caroline."

Mother and daughter exchanged curtsies. "Klaus, Caroline I had no idea that you would be returning so soon. Well, this is your home now. Welcome."

"Mother," she said coldly as she handed her a note. "Would you care to explain this."

Liz smile froze as she turned to the note. She dropped it like it was on fire. "What is this?"

"A signed confession from the whore that you paid to help you with the plan to kill our baby," Klaus said. "Did you really think we would never find out? Camille was a lovely help."

"I can explain," Liz said stuttering. "Caroline."

"You can explain in court mother," Caroline said. "Arrest her."

* * *

Queen Caroline sighed as she looked out the window. Dawn was soon approaching and Caroline was so tired that she was sure that she would fall over asleep. Everything had happened in a blur and her hands were shaking. After she had ordered her mother's arrest there had been a quick trial until Liz had no choice but to admit that she had been the one that had worked against Caroline and had poisoned her.

Then with a heavy heart she had ordered her mother's arrest and execution. She knew that she would never be safe if Liz was still around. Caroline could still hear her mother's screams as she had pleaded.

Caroline had just sent the messenger to send Elena and Elijah a note telling them about their mother's dead. She doubted that they would leave England especially since Elijah hated traveling and Elena was happier in England than she had ever been in France.

Caroline sighed. She knew that she shouldn't be selfish. Besides there would be enough news to carry them for the next few weeks. Besides Klaus had admitted that he liked the weather in France and he was tired of the droopy weather in London. Besides Elijah could handle things, he pointed out. Caroline herself would be busy enough with all the rumors and the dirty looks. But she would be helping Rebekah plan her wedding, so that was something.

She felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist as Klaus kissed her neck. "Tired?"

"Exhausted." Caroline said.

Klaus frowned. "I'm sorry love, I know these past few days haven't been easy with finding out what your mother did and ordering her execution. Is there anything I can do?"

Caroline shook her head and sighed. "No, I believe that we have to wait for everyone to forget about it. I still can't believe that she killed our child. Does my mother hate me that much?" the tears stung.

Klaus sighed as he pulled back a golden curl. "I can't answer that, love. But your mother loves power, love. She was willing to destroy you by any means necessary to kill our child. She wouldn't have stopped."

"I know," Caroline's lower lip trembled. "Still is it weird that I miss her? She didn't used to be so bad, especially when were young."

"Of course, you can miss her," Klaus had no idea why she would miss her, but he wasn't about to judge. "I love you, love."

Caroline kissed him back softly. "I love you too."

-End of Chapter Nineteen-

Thanks for your reviews! The next chapter will be the last chapter.


	21. Chapter XX: A New Year

**Chapter Twenty: A New Year**

 _One Year Later. . ._

Sweden

Caroline could hear the cheers becoming increasingly loud as the members of the royal court of Sweden started singing a cheerful, Swedish folk song that Caroline had no idea what they meant. As queen of France she had been obliged to learn a few, polite Swedish phrases since it was her sister in law, Rebekah who was getting married to Prince Stefan.

But her Swedish was horrible and Klaus' was only a little bit better. Thankfully, the jolly Swedish family knew rapid French and a few broken phrases in English that they could communicate well.

The Swedish people were known to throw large, extravagant parties and so far, neither Klaus nor Caroline had been disappointed. Everything seemed to be decorated with extravagant flower decorations and ice crystals and the food was delicious, Caroline was afraid that she was going to go up another dress size.

"Your sister looks so happy," Caroline said with a sigh as she turned towards Rebekah. For two people who had only meet a handful of times, Rebekah and Stefan seemed like a young couple in love. Not like Klaus and Caroline had been at the beginning.

Rebekah was dressed in a white dress that hugged her curves and was covered in dozens of little pearls and golden lace. Her icy blond hair was pulled back in a Swedish hairstyle that seemed to involved braids as she stole another kiss from her husband.

Klaus snorted. "She should be, this wedding is costing a fortune. Especially since my dear little sister insisted she should have three wedding dresses because we decided to hold up her wedding party."

"Still, it's rude to talk about money." Caroline shivered, even though it was late summer there was the occasional, small breeze after all they were having the wedding near the coast of the ocean.

Klaus frowned as he put his arm around her shoulder. "Are you sure that you should even be outside? You're nursing the baby, Caroline."

"I know and do not worry, my love I will go back inside when they give me a slice of cake." Caroline said as she pressed her lips towards Klaus' still frowning ones. "Our little prince will be all right."

Klaus smiled as he kissed their son, Theo on the head. Theo stirred a little in his sleep. "You know best, but after you get your slice of cake you two will be going inside."

Klaus and Caroline turned back towards the dance floor where Elena and Elijah were dancing together slowly. Elena had her head pressed against his chest, you could see her bulging pregnant belly under her emerald dress.

"I fear that Elena will give birth in Sweden." Caroline giggled. "Who would have thought."

Klaus squeezed her hand and kissed it softly. "Give Theo to the nanny, love. Will you care for one last dance my queen?"

Caroline giggle as she gave a small curtsy. "I would love too, my king."

 **The End**

So, this is the end of Stand by Me, short and sweet. Thank you everyone for your support I really appreciate it!


End file.
